


Halam'shivanas

by SavageXBunny



Series: Halam'shivanas Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Community: swooping_is_bad, Declarations Of Love, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Dragonborn | Dovahkiin in Thedas (Dragon Age), F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Love, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Plans For The Future, Sex, Sexy Solas (Dragon Age), Shower Sex, Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Solavellan Hell, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageXBunny/pseuds/SavageXBunny
Summary: Alina is a girl from Earth who makes a deal with her pixelated Dragonborn of the same name. She ends up in Thedas as a result of their bargain finding love in chaos. With her memories of being Dragonborn she makes her way to being one of the most powerful in all of Thedas.  Will Alina triumph against Corypheus? Will an ancient evil rise up from the tombs of an ancient crypt? Find out in Halam'shivanas.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Solas (Dragon Age), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miraak (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Halam'shivanas Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631344
Comments: 50
Kudos: 79





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Failisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failisse/gifts).



> This work is inspired by all the Modern Girl in Thedas stories with a twist. She is Dragonborn. This is also inspired by Solas being a sad egg that dumped me and I cried a lot so here are the results of my tears. Damnit Solas.
> 
> Halam'shivanas Discord Server: https://discord.gg/p4yyhgU for all of you who just want to chat and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice small corrections i was editing a bit, if you see any mistakes please let me know.

My history was not as grand as everyone might think if they heard it. But then again hearing and experiencing first-hand were two different things. I was once an adult barely out of her teens living in Florida in Saint Petersburg. My name before all this was Alina, which I kept for the fact that it's been my name forever, why would I change it?

I had many hobbies, many odd occupations, but my passion was learning languages. I had much to do but I always had time at the end of the day to enjoy my Video games, which were my little section of peace in my life. I had played Skyrim hundreds of times with each character backstory more unique then the last, but the characters looked more and more like me. Eventually I stopped playing Skyrim for a while and returned to Dragon Age, a game I had played lots of times and almost as much as I had played the aforementioned Skyrim. I became addicted and wished to simply complete it all the ways I possibly could.

There were so many choices that actually mattered and it was great, as in Skyrim the only thing that made any real difference was not playing a Nord. After playing Dragon Age on the PS4 I dabbled into writing and wanted a OC for a fanfiction I would later write.

I came up with several molds but none looked like any I wanted. So I launched Skyrim, and that was when the oddities happened.

"You are tired of me aren't you Alina!?" A woman's voice shouted at me pretty angrily. I fell out of my chair and looked around to see If anyone was In my apartment. I saw no one and returned to my game screen, at least until I saw my Dragonborn staring at me harshly with her arms crossed. "Yes I was the one that said something!"

" What the fuck- It's not that at all... I have just been playing other games and trying new things!" I replied rather shaken by the fact that a game character was speaking to me.

"Look, if you are tired I understand... I have been Dragonborn for too long, I killed Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon long ago and all that is left for me is finding someone's ancestral spoon in a cavern of Falmer. Tell you what, I will give you my body, my memories, my former experiences. I will make you me, and you will go to this other game you have been playing and fix their world. My duty is done to Skyrim and I am growing tired of all this." She looked down sadly putting her head down while wrapping her arms around herself. 

  
"Seriously? You mean i- you- sorry we go to Thedas?"

"No... You go to Thedas as me. You are a simple woman, If you go there with no skills you may very well die. And judging by how frequently you yell about hating the chantry for hating mages, I am a jack of all trades no? You should be pretty powerful on your own right."

"If you wish to do that I have no qualms about it. I am pretty scared though but hopefully with your memories I won't be." I smiled at her.

"We have been on many adventures together. May we have many more as one." She smiled at me and that was the last thing I could remember.

_

_

The Wrath of Heaven. The first 'Main Quest' to the whole _Inquisitor Experience_.

I awake lying on the ground in the Fade. I stand up and look around, then spot a familiar woman at the top of a stone staircase _Divine Justinia_. As the I climb the staircase, the damnable spiders begin chasing me. I ran to the top of the stairs where she pushes me out of the fade.

I glance around me seeing soldiers approach me, Commander Cullen glares harshly at me while binding my wrists. I can barely hear anything other than the sounds of my ears popping, any noises or pleas I make are unknown to but the soldiers and Cullen. I asked him about it later but he never told e what I said, just that it didn't make sense. I pass out soon after.

I wake up again kneeling in the most uncomfortable position possible whilst bound and manacled on the floor of a dungeon. Four guards stand ready with swords drawn ready for me to do anything.

I didn't even need to look down to know that the mark Mark was there, my left hand hurt like hell. ' _I am the Inquisitor- no let me correct that as we are not there yet. I am the Herald of Andraste- Sorry Corypheus- sorry Fen'harel-'_

The door fly's open and the lovely Cassandra and Leliana enter the room gracing me with their presence.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” I cannot help but grimace at the thought of all those people dying for the start of this story. I forget how their deaths were simply plot but now that I am actually here it is rather tragic. So to fit in with what I am feeling I reply with what I know.“

"What do you mean everyone is dead?"

“Explain _this_!” She snaps holding my arm up, the cuff of the metal that bound me hurt against my skin.

"I can’t.” 

“What do you mean, you can’t?“ She is getting pissed off quickly.

"I don’t know what that is or how it got there.” Not two seconds after she bolts at me and smacks me across the face, normally in game that never happens but she made it this time.

“You’re lying!” I face her narrowing my eyes.

“We need her, Cassandra.” Thank god Leliana was sensible.

“I can’t believe it. All those people… dead.” I didn't know anyone there, but the least I could do is feel bad about it.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Leliana asked hoping for something- anything to cling to. Justinia was practically a mother for her.“

"I remember running. Things were chasing me. And then… a woman?”

“A woman?” Leliana is very excited by this point.

“She reached out to me, but then…”

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra spoke soon after. 'I guess it is all Canon till I pass out after the breach and get sent to the Hinterlands.'

“What did happen?” Cassandra lifts me up and instead of Iron, binds me with rope.

“It will be easier to show you.” She leads me out of the chantry, the breach was stunning. I never thought I would end up here one day, but I cannot wait to close that shit. Cassandra begins speaking again “We call it The Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” I make sure to keep the conversation going, the Mark was slowly but surely eating up my arm. 

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” 

The Breach grows a bit more and I can't even feel my arm at some point, I tumble down and get back up gritting my teeth.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

"Look, I will help you if I can. If I have to die for it so be it, but at least it would be in saving the rest of you all from whatever caused the Breach."

She smiles a little bit, I veered off Canon but fuck that shit I can't be in Canon all the time. The answers for Canon were simple and vague, I would rather be honest I'm displaying my emotions, otherwise people like Leliana and Iron Bull would snuff me out. Solas could practically breach my dreams if I was not careful with The Fade. Anyhow, Cassandra begins escorting me across the courtyard of the Chantry.

“They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” Soldiers open the gate at the edge of town. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” Cassandra pulls out a dagger and prepares to cut the rope. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra cuts the ropes binding the my hands.“Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” I ask a bit nervously. 'Stay on Canon unless you can give a more sincere answer.'

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” With that we head off into battle unafraid.

_

_

We eventually reach the top of a hill, I tumble to the ground, the anchor flaring like the sun.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” She spoke quickly lifting me up.

“How _did_ I survive the blast?”

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

Cassandra and I eventually reach the bridge that would get hit by a meteor. "Everyone off the bridge!" I shouted as she stares sternly at me before the meteor approaches, with the soldiers off the bridge none of them died.

"How did you know that was coming?" She asked a bit in shock. 'shit- a lie a lie- any lie would do' 

"I saw this happen when I was knocked over earlier, I thought I hallucinated it but it ended up happening."

"We will speak on this later." The Breach spits out another meteor. It hits the frozen river a short distance in front of Cassandra and a Shade forms in a pool of green light. “Stay behind me!” Cassandra attacks the Shade but a second Shade forms behind her.

I look around and spot a staff but it was far away and the shade was getting close so I cast a fireball and shouted ice form at it. “It’s over.”

Cassandra points her sword at me looking pissed off. “You are a mage. I should have guessed." 

" I am a mage, but I came here to help you. I didn't hurt you once after the fight and as you can see I haven't attacked you." I put my hands up 

  
“Wait." She sighs before continuing.“I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless, and you are right. You have not attacked me, but what is that magic you yelled out. It seems dangerous. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.”

I nod my head once more and we begin walking towards the forward camp.

“Take these potions. Maker knows what we will face.”

“Where are all your soldiers?” I ask trying to make conversation.

“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.” At the crest we spot more shades forming on the frozen river below. “There! Watch out!” Cassandra approaches the demons ready to fight, she is a rather forward woman. “If we flank them, we may gain an advantage.”

Cassandra and I eventually defeat the demons.

"They’re falling from the Breach!” i shout out because pointing out the obvious helps.

“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” 'Finally the two I have been waiting to meet.'

“Who’s fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

At the top of the stairs, Cassandra and I turn right. There is a destroyed bridge with burning wagons on either end on the right and some other junk on fire to the left. Cassandra and I jump down off a stone wall, and approach the first rift and join Solas, Varric, with a couple of soldiers in fighting the demons.

_

_

I tried not to look Solas in the eyes, I really did. Somehow someway that ended up happening after sealing the rift. 

"Hello. My name is Alina, pleasure to meet you all."

"Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tag-a-long." I smiled a little bit. "You use strange magic kid, how did you shout a demon to death?" Varric asked. 

"I admit I have been on many journeys through the fade and have not ever seen such a thing." Solas Inserted himself in. "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions." 

"I am beginning to wonder the same, that kind of magic is exactly something we should be wary of." Cassandra's gaze was eerily piercing.

"It is a natural ability that runs in my blood. It can be better explained later, If I live through this I will answer any questions you have about this."

"I expect no less." Cassandra replied quickly. We traveled to the Temple and arrived pretty soon with a few questions answered.

The pride demon took a while but eventually was knocked down so I could seal the rift. Anything that happened after was a blur.

I awoke in the house a day later in the ugly pajamas that were strangely comfortable. The moment I awoke I was told to head to the chantry by the elf woman that came by. She was terrified but I reassured her that I was not anyone special. The Inquisition was reborn and all that jazz, but the best part was finally being able to speak to the small but slowly growing inner circle. 

I called them all to my cabin and asked that it be guarded by the Templars outside my door. These secrets could literally doom me after all should Corypheus find out I am anymore special than just the anchor.

"I suspect you have questions." I tried to avoid not giggling at my serious Solas impression, only he would know why I said it in the future. 

"What kind of magic is that? I have never seen it's like." Cassandra spoke rather warily, she knew I wasn't responsible for the Divine's murder, but that didn't mean I didn't have to explain my magic to them. 

"I would like to know as well, I have scoured the deepest parts of the fade and have never seen such a thing." 'Well shit, he probably wants to know if it can be taught as well I am guessing. If he asks that I am saying no.'

"Well... I am Dragonborn. I am a dragon hunter that has the blood of dragons to sum it up. The shouting Is done in their language."

"Can it be taught?" Solas asked almost immediately. 'As I said before i am saying no.'

"It can be taught but it sometimes takes lifetimes. The last people who I knew spoke the language couldn't even whisper as their voice became as dangerous thing. It was sad so no, I would never teach a thing." I replied just as quickly. 'The look in his eyes right now seems to be rather excited, of course it would be. He lives forever while the rest of them are doomed to die with the veil being brought down. Hooray. Let's hope I can convince him otherwise.' 

"Does it require you to be a mage?" Cullen this time asked.

"I am not sure. I doubt It though, however what I mean by that is you do not need to be a talented mage if necessary. I cannot say more, apologies"

"I see. In any case you mentioned dragon blood, do you mean like the Theirin bloodline?" 'All these questions are going to suck in the long run.'

"Well sort of, for starters my blood was granted to me by my Father Akatosh. I was chosen to be Dragonborn. In any case I will speak with the rest of you all later i am rather tired and we are heading out for the Hinterlands tommorow to speak with Mother Giselle." I wanted to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible, not to mention say as little as possible.

Everyone but Cassandra shuffled out of the room rather quickly. 

"Where are you from? Leliana had looked everywhere and had never seen any messages sent specifically for you." 

"I am from all around, I traveled and practiced combat a lot. I visited ancient ruins, slayed many threatening dragons, and so on. But to answer more directly I am from a land across the sea." I had to lie about that sea part. Not everyone has been all across the sea, there is still unmarked land out there somewhere. 

"Alright, Goodnight Herald."

"Goodnight Seeker"

_

_

I entered the fade for the first time since arriving in Thedas, last time I passed out I never got here. It was pretty cool, I saw a few spirits who were kind and spoke to me of what happened here throughout time. Our conversations are pleasant and they are eager to here my songs and stories. 

"I see you are a dreamer." Solas spoke approaching me in the fade in his usual outfit of leggings and a tunic. 

"It appears I am. It's pretty cool to be honest, I have not met many spirits and these ones are nice enough to trade stories." I give a small smile, to which he responds with his own corners pulling up. 

"I have more questions about your vocal magic, of you do not mind my asking." He asks redirecting the conversation.

"I will try to answer as best I can."

"Who is Akatosh? You mentioned him earlier."

"Akatosh, Auriel.There are few names he goes by. He is a dragon, but also a man, I mean if you want to say shapeshifter that may work as well. He is the dragon god of time although I was not there so I don't know if he actually was. He is actually one of the few gods to be involved in most of the pantheon's, Elven, human, except for maybe the Dark elves and the Orsimer, but they worship a completely different set of pantheon's. Anyway Akatosh is the father of dragons and he created Dragonborn to save the world from his own children after they enslaved all the races. The races fought back, the first Dragonborn was a bitch and ran away after starting the rebellion. Anyway we have a bunch more Races than Thedas if I forgot to mention them before, my home is pretty different than here."

"He ran?"

"He ran. He was a Dragon priest, he was talented at magic, all the humans use to know a little. Some could even shout as the Dragonborns did with enough training. Anyway he invited a rebellion and fought with several dragons. He killed a good portion and separated an island from the mainland of Skyrim with his shouting. He fought one of his old friends I believe, Vahlok the Jailer, and Vahlok be his ass to oblivion. Literally, he made a contract with one of the Daedra who are the Dark Elf gods and the Orsimer worship one of them. He made a pact with Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Lord of knowledge and shit. He was an ass too now that I think about it."

"What did he do that bugs you so much?" he asks rather amused at my language.

"Well firstly that dude kept hitting me with tentacles while I walked in his domain. They were slimy and gross." I shudder at Alina's memory, the memory did not go unnoticed though as suddenly the fade drifted to Apocrypha. I wanted to sob. _Hard._ "As you can tell this place I rather creepy even for all the knowledge it has. He was rather adamant about any knowledge that escaped him. When I had to face the First Dragonborn, he killed a man. A good man who shouldn't have had to die as part of the bargain. Miraak was going to take over the world and enslave everyone again, this time under his rule and not the dragons."

"The name of this place. What is it?" He asked bewildered by the place that looked so much like the raw fade, just with 20 million more books and a Daedra looming above us.

"This is Apocrypha, his realm of Oblivion. As I said before he is the Lord of knowledge and makes a bunch of deals. He held Miraak, the first Dragonborn prisoner here for two Milennia, I was brought here to face him to the death so that one of us may leave. It was sad actually."

"How old are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"I believe I am 210 this coming Saturnalia. Meh age doesnt matter to me anyway, I stopped counting after a while so give or take a few years." 'Alina was fucking old if that's the number she gives. Then again I am sort of wondering if that includes my age or is that separate? Whatever.'

"I have more questions but it appears it is time to-" I couldn't help but grin at the first hand experience. **_"Wake Up"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas, perhaps even criticism (i enjoy getting helpful pointers on ideas and writing tips) I would appreciate it a lot! I take inspiration from most Modern Girl In Thedas stories/Female Dovahkiin in Thedas stories as i enjoy the concept of a weary traveler merging with someone looking for adventure. Anyway enjoy the story, even if you have no tips i enjoy comments and will try to respond as soon as possible, i am pretty much always free.


	2. 2

“The Hinterlands are another 3 hours away, Herald.” Cassandra spoke leading us there. Since I wasn’t from Thedas I had to learn the routes myself otherwise I would be ill prepared to go with anyone that doesn’t know the area.

“May we take a rest. Arvak needs a break.” Arvak looked back at the sound of his name nuzzling his head against my arm before slowing to a trot in agreement.

“But you said he was dead? Why would he need a break?” She asked slightly miffed.

“The dead need rest too. He enjoys coming out of the Soul Cairn, but he has his limits just as anyone else. Besides I promised his currently deceased owner I would take care of him while he is out.”

“Is his owner in this Soul Cairn as well?” Solas spoke trotting beside my horse whilst looking for a place to camp.

“Yes, its rather sad. Their souls are in constant terror, all because we want enchantments on our weapons. The people that run the Cairn are merciless and you always pay a heavy price.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well… Basically we have things called Soul Gems, we have an Arcane Enchanting Table runed with symbols for the Daedra, who are not gods by the way but enjoy the worship. Anyway, you learn an enchantment by willing it to be destroyed on the table, you then draw the enchantment on the item with a soul gem which you can buy empty or full. You get a soul by killing a person or animal and soul trap them with either a weapon that has the enchantment-“ I getting off of Arvak and sent him back. While the others began setting up their tents. “I have a spell that does it just as efficiently, regardless you trap it in a gem.” I opened my endless dragonborn pouch that was like a portable armory and imagining a petty soul gem. It appeared in my hand a second later. “This is a soul gem; it is full do not touch it or it might explode. They looked at the item, Solas seemed very interested in the small thing and approached me cautiously.

“There is a soul of what in there.” Cassandra spoke looking rather terrified.

“This one has the soul of a rabbit. I use it mainly for recharging an already enchanted item.” I put it back in my pack before calling for the blade of woe. “For example this weapon absorbs health for every cut, almost like a Vampire-“

“You believe in Vampires? They are children’s stories…” Varric laughed hardily,

“Varric… I am a Vampire.” I took away the illusion spell that changed my eye color and showed them my glowing red eyes.

“So that is why none of my healing spells worked on you in Haven… You are already dead.” Solas spoke rather wary.

“Not dead, simply undead. I can heal myself and I only drink the blood of animals and those who are willing to give me any. I am fully in control and have vials to cure myself at anytime should I decide to want to die eventually.”

“You just admitted to using Blood Magic! Our Herald is a blood mage!” Cassandra lifted her sword at me ready to do her duty.

“Cassandra. Enough. I told you all my secret because I didn’t want anyone getting hurt in our party or wasting mana to heal me. It is not blood magic, I simply need it to live. As I said before I do not drink unless they are willing, I even ask animals for crying out loud!” I sigh and rub my face. “Look, I sleep. I eat. I drink. I breathe albeit much slower than everyone else. I am here to help Cassandra, had I wished to turn any of you undead I could do so in a flash, but I would never do that unless you asked that of me as I could always cure you. Good rest.” I left the area not looking back before bracing into a sprint.

I ran inhumanly fast, but then again I _wasn’t_ human. I looked to see some rocks and a river. I stripped and entered the cool waters bathing my pale complexion.

I reached into my pack pulling out my bar of soap and bathed quietly. My body- Alina the Dragonborn’s body was curvy yet muscular, she had thick thighs above average breasts and so on. I looked to the water to see my face, I looked fuller than most elves. I must look like a noble human compared to the ones here. I opened the satchel/pack thingy and pulled out a long red embroidered dress. It was rather pretty. I decided to head for a nice stroll, even though the area was not that safe.

\--

\--

The camp was quiet as I attempted to sneak back in, only to see Solas keeping watch.

Solas gazed at her over the fire before approaching. He glanced at her attire and proceeded to open his mouth. She stared at it for a second, heat pooling at her cheeks.

"So you are undead."

"I guess. We all have our secrets, I guess I thought wrong in thinking I should let them know beforehand."

"What do you plan on doing after the breach is sealed?" He spoke lowly eyeing her features.

"I have forever to think of such things, everyday will change my current goals. For then I will find an area to build a home, I will adventure and take the common pleasures of the world in full strides. I wish to see ancient ruins, and study as much as possible before I die."

"Pleasures of the world?" He stepped closer than before, eyes looking rather hungry.

"Y-yes all of them." I probably looked like a blushing schoolgirl at the rate I was stuttering.

He moved his lips to the tip of my ear. I moaned as I felt him lick the tip of my-

  
"Herald, are you alright?" I saw Solas hovering over me in my tent. His eyes looked mischievous but his face was blank. 

"I am alright." I blushed looking aside to see I was infact in my red dress.

"You fainted in front of the tent a while back. I placed you in here until now, it's sunrise." He smirked rather hard at the mention of my fainting.

"I-i... Thanks." I could only get out.

\--

\--

  
"So, you said you drank blood for sustenance. How soon do you need to feed?" Solas asked from the back of the party trotting beside me.

"Normally were I a 'Normal Vampire' I would need to feed every three days for sustenance, since I am a Vampire Lord however I need to drink every three weeks, although I can go without for 3 months before I start to actually starve. Before then it is simply annoying."

  
"Interesting." he kept silent for the rest of the ride, as did the others. That was ok, i understood the news was troubling. Few in Skyrim were accepting, even more here, but was considered blood magic.

Snow was everywhere, at least till we finally got to the Hinterlands which were still terrible because of all the damn bears. The crossroads were being attacked by Mages and Templars alike. 

"Mages stand down, we are not Templars" Cassandra spoke attempting at least some interaction.

"The Templars and mages will listen to no one. We must stop them before they hurt more Innocents in the crossfire!" I summoned a bow and arrow and rapidly began shooting off both types of enemies. Cassandra was being a straight beast swooping through the mages like nothing. Solas was casting spells almost at the speed of lightning, freezing and fadestepping around when a templar got close before Varric or I could shatter them. "Fo Krah Diin" J shouted at the Templar that attempted to come from behind me. "Gaan lah haas" I soul teared him almost instantaneously ending the man's life. It was soon over, at least until the village started bowing at me for having 'the voice of the Maker', some Templars and Mages even stopped fighting and joined in on the bowing.

I wanted to laugh hard but with the look Cassandra gave me I stayed quiet till I got to Mother Giselle. She did the casual lines that she did in the game about doubt and how I may be able to persuade the Chantry in Val Royeaux. We left the crossroads soon after to hunt for food and supplies. 

"It seems you can do much more than you let on Talky."

"You mean my shouting?"

"You saw how the people were practically worshipping you in the Crossroads, they might think you are the next coming of Andraste."

"No thanks. I do not need reverence; I do not need worship. I am simply a person, with a really loud voice that just so happens to burn, freeze, kill, or occasionally cause a shower of meteors." I shrug lightly.

"Hold on- did you just say rain meteors? Like the ones from the sky that sometimes burn up?" Varric looked at me rather incredulously.

"Yes, although I never use that one for the fact that it may hit my allies. I have better shouts that can slow time down for the rest of the world, although I am able to move around at a normal pace."

"Time magic? That is unheard of." Solas cut in clearly listening in while Cassandra still looked just as irritated as before at the mention of another catastrophic type of magic.

"Yeah. It is pretty bad to mention. I rarely used it because of the massive headaches it would give me. But it was useful." I saw a lake approaching so I searched my pack for my favorite ancient Nordic boots; Ahzidal's boots of Waterwalking.

"What are you doing stopping now?" Cassandra asked obviously curious.

"I am hungry. I will be right back." The others began setting up camp around the lake while I began to walk on the water. 

"Well... Shit. How did you get over there Talky?" Varric looked really startled by my waterwalking immediately causing the others to look over in surprise as well.

"I walked, anyway give me a minute to fish for food." I searched for the area with the most fish and shouted unrelenting force. "FUS ROH DAH" About twenty fish arose from the water and ended up in my net.

"That is beyond ridiculous. Is there anything you cannot do?" Cassandra spoke over the water's edge.

“Eat my vegetables, arrive home early as a teenager, you know.”

I walked back with the fish in the net, preparing them for cooking with seasoning. 

"Herald, if you would give us all a demonstration of what you can do with your voice it would be nice. That way when you shout we will not be in the way." Solas spoke. ‘He wanna see what this mouth can do.’ I laughed on the inside.

"Alright. I have a few you all may like, maybe you won’t. I am unsure considering your reactions to my Vampirism.”

“That was different, That literally sounds like blood magic. Is there any way you could cure yourself?”

“Yes. I will cure myself when I wish to though, which is probably a while from now. As I said before I will not harm anyone, and I fed recently so no worries. So anyway I have a good chunk of shouts. This one is my favorite. Mul Qah Diiv!” My favorite glow surrounded me, it looked amazing except it was more detailed than in the game. “This one is Dragon Aspect.” I looked to see my wings, and tail. They were all transparent but shone with slight tints. “This reduces my shout cooldown time, it also makes my shouts stronger. Now I have a few more. Please pull out your weapons, this one will be excellent in battles. It is called Elemental Fury, it inspires you to move quicker hit stronger. Basically you wont get tired while this one is active. Su Grah Dun!” They swung their weapons noticing the lightness almost instantly.

‘This is incredible!” Solas borderline yelled excitedly, which was extremely out of character.

“Thank you. Do not anger me though or I will have to use Zul Meh Gut” I transitioned my voice to whispering.

“Its like you were right by my ear.” Varric said slightly shocked.

“Its about to rain. We should head to our camp.”

“Not necessary. Lok Vah Koor!” The sky was clear once again. “Regardless I have to go. I will meet you all at camp past sunrise, I have things I must do before we head back to Haven. WULD NAH KEST!”

“Where are you going? You cannot simply leave-“ Cassandra had spoken too late, the Herald was long gone.

\--

\--

“Hi los brit, hi fahdon. Fin joor muz lost hi fron wah hi. Dah hi wah aan hofkiin daar los ni hiin, krosis. Fod hi hind zu’u aal aak hi ahst bo hin goraan.” {My friend. The mortal people have not kind to you. Pushing you to a home that is not yours Apologies. If you wish i may help you in moving your young?} The Fereldan Frostback looked at me before lifting a talon. It cut its scales bleeding from the wound, it looked completely unbothered. It held out its now cut arm for me to drink. “Hi mindoraan nuz, dreh ni tinvaak? Uv los ni daar hi los ni wah?” {You understand but do not speak? Or is it that you are not to?} She simply held out her arm again for me to drink for which I did. Dragons blood for vampires was strangely ancient tasting. Dragons blood for a Dragonborn was common. Dragons blood from Thedas was normally used for Reavers.

“ _You can speak to me now. You may yet understand me **Creator.”**_

****

“What do you mean Creator? Do you have me mistaken for the Maker?”

_“No, perhaps you do not know yet. Since we are the only ones to communicate I should tell you not once has a Mortal ever spoken to me. Especially in the tongue of my ancestors. An Elf thousands of years ago told me that you and I would meet. His name was Dirthamen. He worshipped you in secret. I was told to tell you in two years time you will need to search for the Isenatha’s Waters. Your heart will guide you, not the endearment of the elves, you will actually feel your heart pulling you.”_

“Do you have a name?” I asked casually. If a Dragon could laugh she would have.

_“Long forgotten is my name. You may name me however.”_

“Mirlokstin. It means Allegiance, Sky, Free.”

_“I appreciate it. It is rather lovely. Use it to call me anywhere in this land and I will come to your aid. “_

“Very well. I should introduce you to my friends when we have a chance. Where do you wish to move your young? I know there is space in the Emerald Graves, or since you enjoy the cold perhaps Emprise Du Lion?”

_“Both places would be fine, more of my kin are in Emprise Du Lion. I believe three are currently there. The oldest is Ravager. Occasionally I flew there before but since having my children I have not been able to visit.”_

“Emprise Du Lion it is. I will gather my people and meet you here again tomorrow, My fahdon.”

_“Very well Creator.”_

\--

\--

I sprinted to the camp as the sun was setting. The Cassandra and Varric were chatting by the fire while Solas read a book.

“Hello. I finished what I needed to do. We need to head out early tomorrow, one of my friends, a Fereldan Frostback needed our assistance moving her children.”

“Did you just say a Fereldan Frostback needs help?” Varric got up walking towards me.

“Yes. I spoke to her, we are bonded, She wishes to meet you all, that way she doesn’t accidently incinerate you if she sees you.”

“You surprise us again, Alina.” Solas speaks from behind me, clearly no longer interested in that book.

“Glad I can keep you on your toes.” I winked at him before entering my tent.


	3. 3

The Fade was just as beautiful as I remembered. The vibrant greens and contrasts of the Breach always were more colored in the fade. I looked around seeing the empty space before me, wondering what reminded me of home, home to me was a rather unsettling topic, as numerous homes appeared due to me being both the Dragonborn and a simple woman from Earth. None of them appeared however, instead I saw the Throat Of The World. The high peaks of Skyrim, the bitter cold of the land was refreshing to the heat of the Hinterlands, that and Vampires do not like heat. I heard shuffling behind me, a long white figure sat on top of the same stone he has guarded on the Monahaven since Alduin’s defeat long ago. _Paarthurnax._ Or at least a spirit that identifies strongly with Paarthurnax, still the gesture was nice.

“Drem Yol lok, Dovahkiin. Have you come to meditate on a Word Of Power?” The kind dov spoke. I missed him a lot.

“Yes, but I also wish to speak with you more Zu’u hind wah tinvaak voth hi, Paarthurnax. Aan lingrah tiid lost vod.”

“Do tiid hi bo wah tinvaak wah zu’u.” The Elder Dragon speaks, if he could smirk I bet he would.

‘What is this place Alina? I have not seen its likeness.” Solas startles me, his eyes were greatly amused, I however was not.

“You gave me a fright Solas. I had not expected another dream visit for a while.”

“Apologies, both you and the mark burn brightly in the fade, you easily attract curious spirits that wish to study you.”

“Does that mean you are here to study me Solas?” I smirk as his ear tips turn pink.

“Presumably. You are fascinating.” And it was my turn to flush.

“Who is this Fahliil you have brought to the Monahaven? Rok los med aan od fahliil? Kolos drey hi siiv rok. Nust los dilon nid?” At the dragons curiosity Solas shifted back.

“This is my friend Solas, he is not a snow elf even if he looks like them. Rok los aan kul fahdon, kos kein do ok fen rok los kah.” I replied grinning, Solas couldn’t understand, now I can be cryptic too. For all his Elven muttering in Inquisition he is now no longer the only one who knows a language no one else does. At least not completely.

“Drem Yol Lok, Greetings Solas. Any fahdon of the Dovakiin is a fahdon of mine.”

“What is a fahdon, falon?” Solas asks curiously looking to me.

“It means friend, ironic how similar the words are.”

“Indeed, you said before the dragon language could be learned with a lot of time. Does that include Shouts as well? The magic you use never pulls from The Fade either which begs the question. Where does it come from?”

“My magic is pulled from another realm entirely, as I said before I would never teach anyone to shout. Many have abused the language, remember Miraak?” He nods, Paarthurnax growls in the background. “He separated a piece of a continent, he made an island in a single fight. He puppeted several dragons and forcefully ate their souls tearing them apart just to beat me in a fight. He attempted to kill me so he could enslave the whole continent of Tamriel. No, I will not teach anyone.”

“I understand.”

\--

\--

Mirlokstin was pleased to see me again, my party was still wary of the Fereldan frostback. I approached her petting her snout kindly. Her children ran in circles playing around, biting ankles, spitting fire. You know. Normal dragonling stuff.

“ _You return to me again as you promised. These are your friends?”_ My friends looked a t me curiously. Solas probably thought I would speak in Dragon tongue. He can dream.

“ _Yes they are, I will tell them all to step forward to you may catch their scent.”_

_“Very well.”_

“She wishes for you all to step forward, she needs to smell you so she does not attack you in battle.”

“I will admit I am rather terrified of standing this close to a dragon, Herald.” Varric nods at Cassandra’s words, Solas casually steps forward letting her smell him.

_“They are afraid of me aren’t they. Well not this one anyway. He smells like wolf.”_

“Rok los aan grohiik, aan kruziik gein. Hi aal mindok rok nol fahliil tiid.” A small yip escaped her as if it were a laugh.

“What did she ask?” Solas questioned rather imminently.

“Nothing, just says you smell like Wolf.”

“I see.” On the inside I was cackling gleefully. On the outside i remained calm and composed.

“Did she seriously say Chuckles smells like dog?” Varric was in utter disbelief.

“I like her.” He walked up to her letting her smell him. “Go ahead Seeker. Unless you are scared.”

At Cassandra’s glare he laughed.

“Nothing so base as that, I simply worry for my health. But I will let her smell me since she has not attacked either of us. But be warned. One nip and I will fight her to the death.” Was Cassandra’s earnest reply.

“ _She uses a lot of oils from flowers. She smells great for a warrior.“_

“She says you smell nice Cassandra, like flowers.” Surprisingly Cassandra lets out a laugh.

“At least I do not smell like dog.”

“Fenedhis lasa.” Was the last quip of the moment.

\--

\--

Mother Giselle was exactly like I predicted her to be. A woman of Faith and a heavy gossiper, that last part didn’t need to be said however especially when you remember Dorian’s personal quest. She was nice for the moment and I left what was in the future be. The refugees needed help so we gathered about ten rams, I gathered more fish via shouting in lakes. The refugees should be well, we hunted for the apostate caches. It sucked having to kill the mages and templars of the area, but they had to be stopped. These are the ones who went rogue, I know damn well Fiona isn’t allowing this crap. Lucius on the other hand is an envy demon, we need to expose him immediately, preferably ambush him out of Val Royeaux. We were walking close to where Mihris was, the woman who literally assisted in summoning Imshael, not to mention what she did to Michel de Chevin. They ignored the city elves plight, not to mention allowed herself to be possessed by the damn demon.

Catching sight of the first of clan Virnehn I begin to seethe. “Mihris.”

“How do you know my name Flatear” She yells out as she kills the demon.

“What you mean like how do I know you summoned Imshael? Or how you allowed yourself to be possessed by the Choice spirit? I know much of you. Leave this place I care not why you are here.”

She huffs angrily before leaving.

“She was possessed by a demon?”

“Temporarily. Regardless I hate her, I extremely hate her and wish to drop this subject.”

“I sense an artifact of my people nearby. I suggest we investigate.” Thank god Solas catches the hint.

“I know where it is. Can you lift the blocks with magic please Solas?” He nods, probably wondering how I knew all of this. I told them all I was from another world. I shouldn’t have slipped up. Whatever, I will tell them of my foresight back at Haven. I was planning on saving that for Skyhold but I would rather not omit the truth longer than necessary. The blocks are removed and we enter, weaker demons fill the small cavern, you can scarcely see in the dark. “Can you summon the Veilfire, Solas?”

“How do you know about Veilfire, da’len?” He asks with his narrowed eyes.

“I know a lot. I will inform the whole counsel at Haven. I will reveal something to you all that may or may not please or displease the council.”

“Is it more than your vampirism? What were you a werewolf too?” Varric laughs out.

“Once, I was young though. It was fun, I am one no longer though.”

“Seriously? Well shit.”

We activated the artifact grabbed the Amulet of power and headed back to Haven.

<https://imgur.com/a/ujgPmVi> <\-- That is Alina by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal. Apologies, if it seems a bit rushed for that i am also sorry. Many wishes, Merry Christmas (belated but ya know.) , Happy New Years and all that stuff. Better put Happy Holidays and enjoy the cheer.


	4. 4

A small group of people were gathering to greet us all back to Haven. I the unliving Vampire as much as the legends didn’t say, wanted to sleep. Unfortunately for me I had a War Room to visit with my Inner Circle thus far, Not to mention the Advisors were on my tail about going in there. Specifically Cassandra and Cullen. They were worried about my Vampirism being Blood Magic, also worried news would spread that the Herald is a blood mage will lose support.

“I am not a blood mage, I will temporarily cure myself in my cabin if that is the case. I will need everyone away from the perimeter for a few hours. I will leave soon to gather the necessary items to cure myself. I will need to leave now to get this done. Good day.” I walked out of the Chantry frustrated.

“Hold, Herald.” Solas was fast behind me. “Why would you give up your immortality to sate their probing?”

“Because as I said before it is temporary. We hadn’t even gotten to any of the work that was done in the crossroads and the first thing they bug me about is my damn Vampirism, it is none of their damn business.”

“They are fools Da’lan. But that is not all I wished to discuss, you were going to inform us on how you knew Mihris.”

“I am over 200 years old and you call me da’lan?” I look at him amused while he only shakes his head almost out of habit. ”To better answer your question I see glimpses of the future and some of the past. I was going to mention it in the council but it seemed my ‘blood magic’ is out of hand.” 

“Of the future? Are you sure it was not a figment of the fade? It has a tendency to distort reality, show memories of the past but normally it is never the future. Those that do see the future are highly trained in that field Herald. The Rivaini seers especially.” He spoke warily, which I wouldn’t have noticed were it not for the fact that I know exactly who he is and what he is planning.

“I am sure you will know in time whether or not I speak the truth. When we go to Val Royeaux we will meet a chantry mother declaring us Heretics. She will be punched by a templar who is not really a Templar but an Envy demon in the form of the Lord Seeker Lucius. The Mother’s name is Hevara. Not all the Templars know about the demon but the ones that do know do not care as they are taking blighted Lyrium. One will protest by the name of Ser Delrin Barris.” I smiled as he took in all I had to say.

“We shall see.” 

\--  
\--

I grabbed my pack and pulled out a black soul gem, the area was warded off as I had asked. No one could enter the premises without permission, even then they required permission from me which I cannot give. I held the soul gem up, trapping the Vampirism within the gem. I was pretty much shouting to cure myself.

“Daal laas wah. Fin diil deyra. Do rel. Zu’u ofan aan. Sil ahst hind. Fah stin!” Suddenly the world around me shook. I tumbled to the floor clutching my chest in agony. It was over quickly.

A booming voice in the sky caught my attention. Paarthurnax. “Hi los stin, qolaas.” I practically ran outside. Sure enough there was Paarthunax on top of my home. “Drem yol lok, dovahkiin. Fin deyra lost nid suleyk.” The people of Haven were no longer staying away, instead they came to see the mighty dragon.

“Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax. Last I saw you was within my dreams, was that real?”

“Geh, hi bel zu’u wah fin suleyksejun do hahnu. Odahviing was angered that you did not call for him first dovahkiin.”

I let out a loud laugh. I pet his snout rubbing the scales. “Lingrah tiid, wuth fahdon.”

“What is the meaning of this Herald?” Cassandra pulls herself out of the small crowd that had gathered around my hut.

“This is Paarthurnax, my teacher. He means no harm to anyone and will be leaving shortly.” That got a few sighs of relief from some people, most beginning to leave the area. 

“He will not stay and help us?” Leliana asked joining our conversation.

“No. He is beyond that, Paarthurnax does not combat unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“She is correct. For millennia I have been teaching the way of the voice, I have taught other dragons and even a few humans.”

“No elves ever learned?” Solas asked curiously.

“The elves of Thedas and the Elves of Tamriel are different Solas. I am the only Bosmer to know the way of the voice. The high elves of tamriel are stuck up their asses, they are slightly better at understanding magic than most, but they believe they are supreme. The Bosmer like myself are more outgoing and commonly hunters or assassins, much like the Dalish. The Dark elves are good at magic as well but are more kept closed unless it is political.” I reply carefully.

“Well said Dovahkiin. Regardless I am not here for tinvaak. Aan grohiik bo wah dii hahnu, rok laan wah mindok fin zul.” Paarthurnax began.

“Seriously? Zu’u mindok wo nii los. Dreh ni hon, fin grohiik los motmahus, rok fen oblaan daar lein med Alduin. Zu’u fun rok nid ful rok tovit fah hi. Pogaan krosis, fahdon.” He nods his head affirmitavely at my statement much to everyone’s bewilderment.

“Zu’u fen daal wah keizaal. Bormahu aak hi.” 

“Akatosh guide you as well.” I bowed as he lifted himself up. He circled once with a roar before leaving. 

“What did he need Herald?” Cassandra cut in after he was gone.

“He had questions to ask of me. No matter, it is personal and that is all I shall say.“

“Did you even notice the ground was shaking as you two spoke Talky?” Varric asked laughing lightly.

“Oh, that’s completely normal. Just be grateful we were not debating; shouting is debating for us and it is a direct challenge invitation.”

“Speaking of, did you cure yourself Herald?” Cassandra spoke hopefully.

“Yes, I did. It is strange to be mortal again, the air is fresh, and time goes quickly. I have not been mortal for 200 years, to a normal person that is a long time. To a dragon, that is meant to stand the currents of time, that is a blink of an eye. To a Dragon in the body of a mortal it is straight up awkward. Not only that but even if I age normally, I still have another 200 years to go should I keep my mortality.”

“Strange how the lifespans on your homeland vary.”

“Indeed. Anyway, the Hinterlands were a success. We shall head out for Val Royeaux tomorrow morning.” Everyone seemed to either nod in agreement or just walk away like they already knew. I re-entered the coziness of my home, I can now understand Serana’s happiness at being able to ‘Breathe Again’ 

The air of the Frostbacks were colder, I am assuming since I am no longer undead everything has become less acute. I felt less whole, and that discomforted me greatly. I enjoyed the feeling of life returning to me, but nothing feels the same. Everything smelled plain, my skin became brighter and much more saturated. My fangs were gone, all that remained were sharpened canines. 

I sighed as I looked for my pack. The desire for a sweet roll seemed to plague me, I grabbed two and exited my cabin once more. I can never seem to stay in one place apparently. I headed for Solas’ cabin. I am going to tell him to stop bothering Paarthurnax. I know who he is and know he will not back down. I knocked twice before the door opened.

“Herald.” He stepped aside allowing me entry before closing the door.

“Why are you asking Paarthurnax to learn the way of the voice?”

“I know not of what you mean.” His eyes were sharp. But I did not care, I like him, I really do. But I will not dance this game that could potentially hurt one of my friends.

“Really? Then why did Fen’harel appear in his dreams last night?” He was walking closer, but not in a threatening way, more like a What did you just say? Sort of statement.

“Why should I know? You know I do not worship the pantheon.” He replies back as if baiting me too bad darling I planned on saying this anyway.

“Of course, of course.” I smiled coyly, the sides of my mouth put a smirk so good Vegeta is envious. “Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris.”

“Fenedhis lasa.” 

Checkmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOVAHZHUL TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> “Daal laas wah. Fin diil deyra. Do rel. Zu’u ofan aan. Sil ahst hind. Fah stin!" (Return life to the undead, daedra of domination. Give a soul freedom.)
> 
> “Hi los stin, qolaas.” (You are free, herald.)
> 
> “Drem yol lok, dovahkiin. Fin deyra lost nid suleyk.” (Drem yol lok translates to peace, fire, sky but means greetings. Greetings Dragonborn the daedra holds no power.)
> 
> "Geh, hi bel zu’u wah fin suleyksejun do hahnu." (Yes you summoned me in the realm of dreaming.)
> 
> "Odahviing." (Winged Snow Hunter, also the name of a dragon.)
> 
> "Lingrah tiid, wuth fahdon." (Long time, old friend.)
> 
> "Tinvaak." (To Speak.)
> 
> "Aan grohiik bo wah dii hahnu, rok laan wah mindok fin zul." (A wolf came to my dreams last night. He wanted to know the voice.)
> 
> "Zu’u mindok wo nii los. Dreh ni hon, fin grohiik los motmahus, rok fen oblaan daar lein med Alduin. Zu’u fun rok nid ful rok tovit fah hi. Pogaan krosis, fahdon." (i know who it is. do not listen, the wolf is tricky. He will end this world like Alduin, i told him no and he searched for you. Many apologies, my friend.)
> 
> "Zu’u fen daal wah keizaal. Bormahu aak hi.” (I will return to Skyrim. Akatosh guide you.)
> 
> ELVEN TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> “Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris.” (Fen'harel's secret greeting.)
> 
> “Fenedhis lasa.” (Currently translated to wolf penis.)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Val Royeaux stories are shared and memories are made.

_"Fenedhis Lasa."_

I sighed as I circled Solas, who currently looked rather angry. It was to be expected after all, the secret greeting was for spies and friends. "I have no interest in exposing you. The only thing I ask is to leave Paarthurnax, and any other dragon i call for alone. I have already spoken to Paarthurnax and told him I would handle the problem. Whatever you are thinking about doing after this is totally up to you." I glanced at the Anchor that seemed to hum a bit at his displeasure. Strange how it reacted to his mood as well. "I however will make it even I suppose."

  
"What could you offer me?" His eyes were narrowed and it seemed like he was expecting an attack. Or that he might cause one like those mages. I knew he eliminated Felassan for thinking the world around him deserved a chance, not to mention I technically not the original Inquisitor. I am a fill in by all means. It also isn't at the point where he might trust me enough to regret his actions.

  
"I will tell you my secret, Fen'harel. You may do as you please with it, my only hope is that you will keep it." He nodded, eyes still narrowed waiting on my reply.

  
"My name is Alina, as you may know. This is not my body, this is Alina the Dragonborns body. I was 26 and played lots of Video games, which are practically plays that you control on a glass in front of you. The characters are animated and you can make whatever choice you want, even mess up the world should you so wish." My head tilted as I checked to see if he was paying attention. "I know of all of you through these Games, Alina the Dragonborn was a character I made in another game. My magic is different because it is a different place I am pulling it from. These two games were never together, the games you all are from, the people of Thedas anyway, is Dragon Age. The game Alina is from is The Elder Scrolls series."

  
"How do you all control these games? We are real people not pawns!" He spoke angrily.

  
"Pawns you are not indeed. The game was created for entertainment, it was made by developers who worked hard. They did not know you were real in another world, all they know is they made a game, made characters they are proud of, much like writing a story, which it is technically. You are not the only ones secrets I know, Solas. I know something about practically everyone. That is how I knew Mihris, except she was not from a game, but a book."

  
"I... See." Solas seemed to have been somewhat reassured by me having knowledge on hand about everyone. He still looked agitated at the fact I could have betrayed him and still could do so. "Why haven't you killed me? You know I am the cause of all this?"

  
"I am not going to lie through my teeth, it is pretty terrible of you to let it get into Corypheus' hands, you however did not know he was immortal and expected him to die in the Temple Of Sacred Ashes." He looked more uncomfortable if possible. "I also know what is coming, we may use that to our advantage and change the future." At the mention of The Elder One's name he knew I knew. "Let's start with Wisdom. We need to acquire a Rivaini Talisman, some mages are going to summon and bind her to fight bandits, twisting her into a pride demon. I will work and gather one for you." I began heading for the door, but my arm was grabbed turning me around.

"You said this was not your body. How did you come to possess it?" He spoke quieter.

"She was tired of being Dragonborn. She asked me to take her place and get sent here to help. She was a good woman, this is not the first time she saved the world. I was bored in my previous life, j was a human as well believe it or not. We merged as one, so I guess you could say I am both. Much like Flemeth and Mythal." At the mention of the two a deep sadness pooled in his eyes. His expression was the same as always curiously guarded but the eyes are the windows to the soul, thus leaving cracks for you to see through.

  
"I see. It is late, and we need to rest for tommorow." He says calmly. His facial expression is blank, I cannot tell what he is thinking. But he said 'we' and I know he does not say that word lightly. Let me not leave this on a bad note.

"Solas, I sincerely apologize for what you had to go through all these years on your own. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you. The reason I came here tonight was for you to stop asking about the voice, as I said before in the wrong hands it can be misused. It does not mean I do not trust you, it is that my experience with people using the power was all used trying to change things in the wrong direction. With great power comes great responsibility, and so I will protect it so no others can use it for wrongdoings. _On nydha, fen'falon._ " I smile lightly at him before calmly exiting the hut. 

"Herald, wait." I turn to face him in the snow. The cold on my coat was beginning to pile up.

"Yes?" My teeth clattered lightly. I did not miss this part of living.

"Thank you. It has been a long time since I knew someone I could trust, longer still since I could call them _falon_. I will no longer pursue the voice if it brought so much destruction." His eyes were shining, he looked rather pleased at that moment.

"I can agree on that as well, it has been a long time for me as well. By the way, do not call me Herald, i am simply Alina as we are all friends. I appreciated the talk, we may speak more of this tommorow, yes? I would like to compare the magic of my Homeland to yours."

"Very well. _On nydha, lethallan._ " I couldn't tell if it was the cold getting to me or not but my cheeks warmed in a way I would not have normally expected them to. 

  
_"Erathe son."_ I smiled happily.

\--  
\--

The walk to my cabin was short, and the warmth that was provided was pleasant. I changed into a nightgown, blowing out a candle, entering the fade was but a breeze now that I became accustomed to entering it more frequently.

 **"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin.** You have spoken to **fin grotiik fahliil?"**

**"Rok fen ni ney hi."**

**"Pogaan kogaan."**

"You are welcome, **fahdon. Zu'u fen ni rok mindok fin zul. Rok los med Alduin."**

" **Zu'u mindoraan. Nii lost lingrah fah vod aan tiid fod naan kul mindok nii.** Perhaps he may learn as I did. What is better to be born good or to overcome your evil with great effort?"

"But no one is born good, if there were people born good they would be perfect and we would never learn from our mistakes."

"Than what does that leave you with **Dovahkiin**?" 

"It leaves me the option to see him change. If he chooses too that is. I will watch him, if he becomes trustworthy enough I will teach him the power of the voice. If he cannot handle the thu'um like Master Borri, Master Einarth, and Master Wulfgar I will cease to instruct."

"You have wisdom Dragonborn. I am what's the saying again? **Kah do hi.** "

"Thanks Paarthurnax. It appears the sun is rising, we will have to leave soon. Tiid bo viing, fahdon."

"Vah su'um ven." His white maw vanishes. All is quiet for a moment.

\--  
\--

  
The call of the morning was swift in it's urgency. I had to get up quickly, Val Royeaux would not wait for me. If they had a nickname from the modern world to Thedas it would likely be 'The City That Never Sleeps.'

Rinsing my face and bathing imminently I grab some heavy armor, Ebony Mail. The black detailed armor was pristine, it's dark Daedric engravings with it's forged midnight appearance was deadly. It was a wondrous sight that was for sure. I equipped some pitch black footwraps with ebony gauntlets to complete my look. My hair was let down my back. I was ready to go. 

  
I exited the cabin to meet everyone by the stables.

  
"What kind of armor is that? I can feel strange enchantments on it..." Cassandra asked genuinely curious.

  
"It is Ebony armor, but you are correct this one is a bit more special then normal. This armor is from a Daedric deity named Boethiah, I became her champion... I am no longer her champion but she hasn't asked anyone to reclaim it... Not that they could anyway." I laughed lightly.

"How do the Daedra reclaim their artifacts?" Solas spoke inserting himself.

  
"They normally send someone to kill the other person and make them their champion. I was in possession of several Daedric Artifacts at a time, the city guard thought I was in a cult one time. It was grand when they watched me walk into a temple."

"Do you believe in anything, talky?" Varric asked.

"I believe shit happens. I don't necessarily believe in anything like that but I have no problem with those that do. I have great respect for people with faith, just because I don't believe in something doesn't mean I should judge you for it."

"That is fair, but you are their champion. Surely you must have faith in them even if it's a little." Cassandra replied.

"I guess. I think they are fucking crazy... I met them all and they are more interested in mortal affairs than you would think... Wait... Did I do Namira's quest?" I thought back a moment and breathed a sigh of relief. I did not.

"Who is Namira? Another Daedra?" Solas asks.

"She is the 'Godess' of decay. She is basically a paragon for cannibalism... I did not do her quest and thank God, I may have been a vampire but I have standards." I could see it in their faces they were both disgusted yet happy I did not eat people.

"The Maker is probably laughing his ass off at us you know." Varric choked out.

  
"Wouldn't be the first time a higher power mocked me." I laughed as well.

  
"Let me guess... Hermaeus Mora?" Solas spoke joining in again.

  
"Yes. That bastard wanted to exchange my soul for Miraaks. If I were to kill Miraak I would have been his servant for eternity. I freed him without killing him. The man was a terrible person for enslaving people, I managed to tear him off that path using a shout. He rebelled against his former master and was freed from that realm to aid me in my travels. Hermaeus Mora is a fickle master if you must know." 

"How did that shout change him?"

  
"I would never use that shout again. It is called 'Bend Will'. It was his own shout, I used it on him in retaliation. Death was a mercy for him I could not give, but I understood what period of time he came from. While he may have run from Skyrim to Oblivion, he was still living in a period where Dragons ruled over mankind. He was the first dragonborn, it made sense they would oppress him. Alas he cannot fight anymore. He is safe in my belly giving me wisdom from time to time even if he hates it in there."

"You took his soul?" Solas asked curious.

"I took his and all the souls he devoured as well. But that was only after he had died, he refused Vampirism which I respected. 'Why free yourself to enslave yourself to another he said?' As arrogant and prideful as he was... He was... He became a better person after Apocrypha."

  
"Were you two together, Herald?" Cassandra spoke quieter.

  
"We were. He was an arrogant bastard, but he was mine. He was in a place 4000 years out of his time surrounded by new faces, new races, new wars... He was the only one who understood what it was like to be Dragonborn, the only one who understood what it was like to be too mortal for the dragons and to dragon for the mortals."

  
"I am sorry for your loss, herald." Cass spoke earning collective apologies from the other two.

"I am not. When I die regardless of the fact that I am an elf I will meet him in the afterlife. In Sovngarde."

"What is Sovngarde?"

"Sovngarde is the Nordic- sorry human afterlife of Tamriel. I went there to fulfill my prophecy to destroy the world eater, Alduin. Although... If my theory is correct... I may not go there at all. I am a fragment of time, I may belong to Akatosh, I may return to him and my life would have been for naught." I sighed. "I cannot check if Miraak is there as the next time I enter Sovngarde will be when I die... Shit. I am a part of time. I need a minute, excuse me." I let Cassandra take the reigns following her to the port through which we head to Val Royeaux.  
Shadowmere nudged her head at me. **"Shadowmere... Zu'u mindok hi los kogaan naal Sithis voth diil. Dreh rok mindok? Zu'u dreh ni mindok. Fen meyz do zu'u fod zu'u dir. Fin vulon monah los ni tiinvaak wah zu'u."** I sighed as Shadowmere said nothing. No expression. I do not know what I expected. **"Dreh hi mindok?"**

"Why are you talking to your horse Alina?" Varric asked pulling his horse closer to me. "Also can you stop doing that thing in dragon? The ground keeps shaking and I am happier above the deep roads."

  
"Apologies Varric. I was asking my friend a question and she would not answer. Before we arrived here she would answer in some sort of way. When we return from Val Royeaux I will not join you all immediately. I must go my own way and make preparations for helping Mirlokstin and I must commune with and someone else."

"Herald you cannot go alone. You must take someone with you at least!" Cassandra spoke angrily.

"I will take Solas if it displeases you for me to be alone. Can you come with me Solas?" I asked urgently, my eyes pleading. 

  
"Very well Da'lan I will accompany you." He spoke sounding pleased he was the one I asked for.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." I smiled at him, he only tilted the corners of his lips upwards with a nod.

  
\--  
\--  
"Solas, have you always lived alone? Out in the wilderness, as an apostate?" Cassandra asks breaking the quiet.

"For the most part." He replies keeping his eyes focused on his surroundings. 'This was a party banter. I remember this.'

"Would that not be incredibly trying?" She asks sounding genuinely curious.

"People can be trying, mankind most of all." Solas replies.

"That... is an excellent point." Cass replied earnestly.

  
"The wilderness is really rough, it is rather difficult to adjust to city life once you go back." I murmured quietly.

  
"You stayed in the wilderness as well, herald."

  
"I practically lived there. I owned several homes but could never stay in them. I was always busy. In my youth I adventured much, I was always searching for something and never resting till the last minute." I chuckled lightly. "I miss the moments where I could stay home though, I would become very lazy if I stayed long enough, which I made sure never happened." 

"That's the thing about homes is it not? The comfort of kicking back and being safe in your own space." Cassandra sighed as if remembering her own home.

"Indeed. I miss the Sweetrolls the most, they are much like frilly Orlesian cakes. At least in appearance, I have never tried one but have heard good things." I stifled a giggle at game Solas' mention of his love for frilly cakes. 

"Perhaps a chef could make them for you, herald?"

"I will make them. Otherwise I have a feeling it will not taste like home. Besides my mother had a secret filling she would add that was divine!" I grinned excited. "I can practically taste it already." I pulled out a peace of paper from my saddlebag and began writing it down.

"I have never seen someone so excited for a cake." Varric chuckled lightly.

"It was very popular back home. Every tavern, every home, every bandit infested dungeon had at least one sweetroll. I should cook for the Inquisition one day. Oh! I could make the 'Potage Le Magnifique' by the gourmet!" I wrote down more notes.

  
"We have lots of soldiers talky, are you sure you cannot simply give the recipe to the cook?"

"No. This is really important to me, while the cook is a very nice person I cook in a very specific way. Besides the 'Potage' is a soup, it has very simple ingredients and I might have the time later to make it because of that fact." I smiled.

  
"If you say so." 

  
\--  
\--

The boat ride was boring. I considered simply summoning Durnehviir to fly us to Val Royeaux but the Chantry Hates us enough. They do not need to hate me more than necessary. 

"Who were you before you were Dragonborn, talky?" The others were mostly quiet before listening in.

"I was a... God this is embarrassing. I use to be a Priestess of Dibella."

"Who is Dibella?"

  
"She is the goddess of beauty... And sex. I was not a whore in any way but I practiced and mastered the art. God this is more awkward than I thought." I stifled an embarrassed giggle.

"The Chantry will literally run us through if they heard that." Cassandra sighed. 

  
"Before you said you do not believe in anything anymore... Why?" Solas cut in.

  
"I lost faith. The Aedric deities are very... Very set in their ways. While the Daedra are chaotic and meddling the Aedra are silent, they sometimes send help but never when people actually need it. They mostly send it whenever they feel like. I have seen what happens when gods turn from their people. The snow elves Paarthurnax compared you too... There was a man, Arch Curate Vyrthur. He had the ear of Akatosh as was his position, he was turned into a vampire unwillingly and Akatosh would no longer speak to him. The Snow Elves were driven mad without their sight after being blinded by the Dwemer."

  
"That is troubling..."

  
"I miss Gelebor. He was the only one left of his time. I wonder if he is still at his wayshrine." I smiled, the Elf really was a nice person. He deserved all the hugs.

"Were you willingly turned into a vampire?" Cassandra asked politely.

"Yes. My best friend Serana turned me whenever I needed to. She was a Pure-blooded Vampire making her blood extremely potent. I miss her too actually. Any interesting stories you all have? I am rather tired of answering questions all the time. You all enjoy making me homesick." 

  
"One time the commander was training a recruit with a new sword. The boy was highly inexperienced but continued anyway. When he tried to swing the sword he practically flung himself off of the weight. It was like seeing a piece of paper flying in the wind." Cassandra laughed lightly.

  
"There were these Dalish hunters who were hunting for a Halla. The Dalish and I do not get along as you may already know. The hunters fired an arrow at the Halla and it nearly got me in the head. Since I was bored and I dislike the Dalish I thought I would scare them. I put my hands to my mouth and-" He stopped and put his hands on his mouth and howled loudly earning dark grins from Varric and I, Cassandra tried to remain nonchalant but a smile was brewing. "They bolted out without even getting the Halla. It was a good day." Solas smirked evilly.

  
"Damn Chuckles! I didn't know you had it in you!" I laughed harder at that statement. 

"Mirlokstin though so. " I grinned at the elf's misfortune.

_"Fenedhis lasa."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it was late! my computer is down and I had to rewrite everything on my phone.
> 
> DOVAHZHUL TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Drem Yol lok, Dovahkiin - Greetings, Dragonborn.
> 
> Fin grotiik fahliil - The wolf elf
> 
> Rok fen ni ney hi - He will not bother you.
> 
> Pogaan Kogaan - Many thanks.
> 
> Fahdon - Friend
> 
> Zu'u fen ni rok mindok fin zul. Rok los med Alduin - I will not (let) him know the voice. he is like Alduin.
> 
> Kah do hi - Proud of you
> 
> Tiid bo viing - Time to go
> 
> Vah su'um Ven - Goodbye (I got this off Thu'um translator online, it translates to Spring, breath, wind)
> 
> Miraak - Allegiance Guide, The First Dragonborn
> 
> ELVEN TRANSLATIONS: 
> 
> Fenedhis Lasa - Wolf Penis
> 
> Fen'harel - Trickster/Rebel Wolf
> 
> On Nydha Fen'falon - Goodnight Wolf Friend
> 
> Falon - Friend
> 
> On Nydha, Lethallan - Good night, Kin
> 
> Erathe Son - Sweet Dreams


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocking discoveries are made. Val Royeaux sucks, well the people do anyway.

"Ze Makerh would zend no eLf in our time of NeEd." I mocked as we sat in the tavern. "The Maker sends whoever the fuck he sees fit... Ignorant-" I muttered lowly much to Varric's amusement and Cassandra's disapproval.

  
"Calm down, herald." Cassandra chastised disapprovingly. We had arrived in Val Royeaux an hour ago, I already hated it here. I wish I could never come back.

  
"Cass... I am sorry to say it but I would rather suck lemons than speak to her and those like her. That is one of my many problems with religious governments. They shun those that do not look or believe as they do, thus opening the can of worms called prejudice." I glared angrily at the mark. "It is wrong." I sighed to release even a bit of stress. "At the point I am going to have grey hair by the age of 300." I whined agitatedly earning a dry chuckle from Varric.

"One should be so lucky to live to that age, talky." He pointed out with a grin.

  
"In your Homeland do they have any songs about you?" Cass asked lowly trying to change the subject.

"I have two different versions actually. I have one in the Dragon Tongue and one in Common. I could also blend the two since the time does not change at all despite the language change." I smiled. "If you would like I could ask the minstrel and play it for you all." 

  
"That would be nice, do it in common so you don't bring the roof over our heads crashing down." Solas commented in good taste. 'The egg has jokes I will give him that.' I laughed while getting up adjusting my clothing before heading over to the bard.

"Excuse me ma'am. I noticed you were not playing anything on the lute and was hoping I could play something for my friends really quick." The lady simply smiled and handed I over.

"Just don't break it please, madame." She called out as I sat down.

  
"Alright. Give me a moment to tune this properly." I twisted the pegs gently strumming the chords to get the right tone. Varric ordered a few drinks as I finished tuning. I knew how to control my voice from shaking the ground, it was when I spoke unaware it would do that.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ek zin los vahriin  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal." I strummed instrumentally.

"Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod  
Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!  
Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul  
Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein"

I strummed some more switching to common.

"And the voice, she did wield, on that glorious field,  
When great Tamriel shuddered with war!  
Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, As the Dragonborn issued her roar!"

Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honor is sworn,  
To keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph’s shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!"

"Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah  
Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!  
Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau  
Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!"

"Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!  
Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!"

"Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by her honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay!  
And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph’s shout,  
Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!" I strummed the last chords to end the song.

  
"You didn't shake the ground this time!" Varric laughed.

  
"That was nice, I enjoyed the efficient rhyming, it has a lot of mention of honor and swearing. Why is that?"

"I had many friends and many enemies. Life in Skyrim is harsh, life was short in those troubled times. The land was ravaged by war, I ended it. I killed the Emperor of Tamriel, I killed the leader of the opposing side. I had to end the war or people would die, or at least people would die quicker. I had many people on my side that would see the war end, I eliminated a woman by the name of Elenwen. She was the Thalmor ambassador to Skyrim, they were high elf supremacists who thought they were better than anyone. While Tamriel is not free Skyrim is, if I go back I will free the other continents."

"You have said this before, there are different types of elves?" Varric asked.

  
"Five different types actually. The Orsimer are much like the Qunari in stature and are amazing in battle! They live in clans and hunt for food. They are very strong, proud people and will fight back if pushed. Unlike other elves the Orcs do not have the same affinity for magic, that is not to say they cannot use magic it is that most do not have the prodigious talent the others do. I have met talented mage Orcs before and had a close friend who was one of them." I smiled as I thought of Urag Gro-Shub. "The Dunmer or Dark Elves are a dark blue-ish purple skinned race of elves with glowing red eyes. They are very skilled mages! Especially in fire combat, I until recently they were greatly oppressed by the people of Skyrim. When I killed Ulfric Stormcloak, the man who was that opposing leader I spoke of before, the new Jarl- sorry king of that land gave them equal freedom. The High Elves, while I harbor no distaste towards their race I hate the ones who think they are superior. As I said before I killed the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim, then again she tried to kill me first so I guess it was karma. Regardless they are the most skilled in the Arcane arts regardless of which school it is. They live in high society and although they are very hated in tamriel at the moment not all of them deserve the hate. Lastly we have my race, the Bosmer. They are also hunters like the Orcs, the main deity Is Y'ffre. They follow a green pact meaning they avoid eating or destroying any Flora, tree or anything that grows from the ground. They grow their homes from trees, while that was not my life nor do I follow that I still think it is a strong commitment and I am rather impressed with those who manage to keep to that path."

"That was only four, herald." Solas spoke.

"The Snow Elves, they are not as they once were I am afraid... They both grew and lost in ways you cannot imagine. In direct quote from my only snow elf friend 'We were once a wealthy and prosperous society that occupied a portion of Skyrim. Unfortunately, we were constantly at war with the Nords who claimed the land as their ancestral home.' Their society was considered very wealthy and prosperous, and possibly rivaled the culture of the Altmer. Their magic was special, they followed Auriel or Akatosh, Trinimac, Jephre, Phynaster, and Syrabane. They had many rituals and unfortunately I only know of the one for the Chantry of Auriel. It was the only temple I had gone to. They could travel miles through a Wayshrine much like the Ancient Elven Eluvians. I have used some before, it was marvelous to see the culture. But those are all the elves that are still around anyway. The snow elves still live just as beasts in caves, their minds and memories are no longer their own, they are much like Darkspawn in a sense." I inhale deeply catching my breath.

"That is terrible." Cassandra spoke. Solas looked terrible as well, especially after the comparison Paarthurnax made I could see the similarities I the elvhen of Thedas and the Elven of Tamriel. Varric looked disturbed but said nothing.

"I am heading in for the night, tommorow we meet this red Jenny and after that we head to Vivienne's Salon." I stretched letting out a small groan before heading to the bard to hand the lute back.

"Thank you." She said kindly putting it in a case. 

I opened my room door noting the bath. I tucked off my armor, bathed, and finally entered the fade. No need for a drawn out bath scene told the author of the story. (°/_\°) 

\--  
\--

The fade was quiet tonight. This time I decided to visit Gelebor. I thought of Darkfall cave. It appeared and their he was standing by the Wayshrine.

"Gelebor!" 

He jumped as if startled before relaxing gently.

"Greetings, Dragonborn. It has been long since I have seen you, I thought you had forgotten or died." He spoke sadly.

  
"Nah, I am still alive and kicking, much to my foes dismay." I got a chuckle for that one. Hooray! I made the angsty Snow Elf laugh! "I have simply been very busy. Everyone on Nirn has stuff for me to do it seems. No rest for the wicked they say." I grinned.

  
"They do look much like my kind." Solas spoke from behind, startling me.

  
"Perhaps your kind are descendants or distant relatives ? Gelebor thought there might be more of his kind in other parts of the world." I said as Gelebor approached Solas looking at him, he cast a spell.

"There, now I may understand him as well." Gelebor spoke.

  
"Thank you, Falon." Solas tipped his head in respect. 

  
"He does look much like the Snow Elves but he lacks something... I am not sure what... The Snow elves do not have this much color, we are much paler than he. Perhaps they mingled with another race?" He commented much to Solas' disapproval. "No offense intended, it does not matter. Regardless I can pinpoint some relation in his spirit, please cast a spell, ser." Gelebor asked kindly.

Solas did as commanded, earning an annoyed huff from the Snow elf. "I see what he is missing. While the relation is there, whatever race they bred with knocked out the connection to Oblivion, whatever magic he pulls comes from the other race. I do not know of any who knew of such magic other than the Dwemer, and even then the magic was dangerous and forbidden." Gelebor commented.

  
"I see. So it's like the body kicked out Oblivion's magic and replaced it with the veils magic! That is fascinating!" I smiled. "But that also means I could not teach you to shout even if I wanted to then, damn that sucks." I sighed much to Solas' confusion.

  
"You said you would not teach me to shout. Why would that matter? Did you change your mind?" He spoke lower.

"I would not have taught you had you not heeded my demands to leave Paarthurnax alone. Him and I had a talk, he said I should consider it, the only way you may yet learn is if you pray to Aurielkatosh for his Blessing." I saw Gelebor crack a small smile at my crossing of the names. 

"I see..." He sounded sad, I guess it sucks that he thought modern elves weren't whole only to find out he wasn't whole to begin with. The Irony.

"I am sorry Solas. Regardless you are a talented mage! Not to mention the Badass Dread Wolf, you don't need any Oblivion! The fact that you can even do magic is amazing, don't let this take away from that!" I put my hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Thank you, Falon." He gave a barely there smile. It still looked like a grimace. "I must go converse with one of my spirit friends, excuse me." He nodded goodbye to Gelebor and I, exiting our region of the fade.

"I will be leaving soon as well, I will come by to visit more often, my friend. Apologies for not stopping by in a while." I apologize sadly.

"All is forgiven, friend. May the light of Auri-El illuminate your darkest hour." He smiles a farewell. 

_i wake up soon after._


	7. 7

The blue eyed redhead named Alina looked at the gown that had been bought in her stead by one of Leliana's people. It was soft and fierce, a green gown with fierce swirling silver intricacies along the bodice in the shape of a dragon, Skyrim's Dragon. The dress was sleeveless revealing her shoulders, but her neck was not bare. A silver neckace to match the dress had the similar design of dragon. The Ears were not to be forgotten either, more silver with green emerald looking gems designed a cuff. The cuff was just as fierce as the bodice taking the shape of wings. It was perfect. 

I smiled as i gazed into the looking glass, it accentuated my body shape, filling it with ease. My body was hugged and comfort was not lacking. 

"I assume it is to your liking, herald?" Cassandra appeared looking in the doorway.

"More than to my liking. I feel like a woman in this, it is strangely like armor. I feel like no one could stop me." We laughed at my comment.

"While i prefer armor, you look beautiful, Alina." Cassandra smiled. 

"Thank you Cassandra. Is there any Makeup? I would like to complete the look." She opened a drawer that held fresh lip paint, a pot of a gel eyeliner with a brush and lastly, foundation both lighter and darker for the highlighting of features. 

"Here is possibly all you will need." Cassandra took her leave shutting the door while Alina finished her face. Full lips of red with hair to match, eyes of blue-green descent, cheeks dusted of warm pink, eyes lined with a pointed black wing. She was sin in green. She walked down the stairs to greet her party.

"How do i look?" She asked innocently. She knew she looked good. At the Dread Wolf's gulp and Varric's joking catcall whistle she was pleased.

"You clean up nicely, Talky. Careful, Bianca here is getting jealous." I laughed covering my mouth politely.

"I agree with Master Tethras, da'lan. You are absolutly Ina'lan'ehn." The way he said it was so sultry i am sure i could not blush more, his dark chuckle indicating he totally saw it.

"Enough flirting, the carriage driver is an impatient man, he does not take kindly to be kept waiting." Never mind i could blush more. Not even denying that we were flirting i exited with a lingering look and entered the carriage.

\--  
\--

The drive was not long by any means by Thedosian standards i missed cars for speed efficiency and Music. The latter leaving me to hum small tunes in reminiscing.

"Lady Alina, Herald Of Andraste, Dragonborn of the Inquisition." I was announced, i specifically performed Catwalk worthy swaying of hips, exagerattedly so. I greeted with small polite waves and curtsies for the expecting parties. 

"The Inquisition! I have heard the most interesting tales!" I smiled remembering the dialogue option for this one.

"Everything you have heard is completely true."

"Wow! I-" The poor guest was cut off by the annoying Marquise that bothered every possible Inquisitor. 

"The Inquisition! Ha! What a load of pigshit! Full of Back-water pretenders and washed-out sisters." I began to look at him with innocent eyes grabbing my hand held fan, slowly waving it back and forth. The women laughing lightly in the background. 

"My dear marquise." I smiled circling him whilst continuing the slow fanning movement. "The Inquisition has done nothing against you, or your Aunt Solange... Although all the Valuable Cheveliers left for Markham early morning, you yet remain. Why is that?" I asked receiving no reply. I laughed an innocent one. "Ah, but the Inquisition may yet help you earn the respect your Aunt has worked for that you have not earned yet. Perhaps you could help us rather than sit back and do nothing? Or are you going to run like the Templars that abandoned the Chantry you all care for." I stopped my fanning. "Or do you have no honor left? It might appear so-" The man cut me off with an angry yell.

"I will join the Inquisition." I smiled as he left the hall in anger. 'Checkmate.'

"Well done my dear." Vivienne showed up with poise and precision belonging only to someone who has had it practiced all her life. 

"Thank you for the invitation Madame Vivienne." I smiled and curtsied.

"You're welcome darling now follow me." She greeted her guests with tact before leading me to a private hall.

"I do not have much time today i fear but i am trusting you already know that." I nodded, i had not seen the woman that often as she is normally engaged in business and playing the game. "Well, i am the leader of the last _Loyal_ mages of Thedas." She put lots of emphasis on Loyal. "We would like to formally join the Inquisition in helping close the breach and restore Order in Thedas." I would have groaned but alas i could only do that once i have left.  
"Very well Madame Vivienne. Welcome to The Inquisition!" I made sure to give a positive approving smile.

"Keep your head up dear, great things are coming!" She said cheerfully, yet she kept up her game.

\--  
\-- 

I exited the festivities eager to return to the inn. There was a man by the door with a letter from Leliana. 'One of her people.'I thought quietly. The letter was about the Talisman coming in a few days. I was excited to tell Solas! I thanked the man and entered the Carriage.  
\--  
\--  
It was not that i was tired of being up, we had to meet Sera within the next hour and a half. I got out of the carriage once we arrived which by the way was much quicker than when we had left. Solas was standing by the door awaiting my arrival.

"Hello Solas. I have good news for you! I got a letter from Leliana! She acquired a talisman for Wisdom!" I smiled for the first real time this night.

"Ma serannas, i do not have much to give you." He smiled lightly. 'Oh Solas..'

"Solas! You are my friend! Of course you do not have to give me anything, this was not an exchange! Besides i care too much about you... It would be wrong to take advantage, especially when you are someone dear to me." I smile up at him meeting his gaze. 'His eyes are pretty.' At his amused face i must have said that aloud, oh no-

I was pulled closed and our mouths connected. I closed my eyes leaning into the moment pressing myself against him, him pulling tighter.

"Solas, is the Herald back- Oh maker forgive me." Cassandra left hurriedly. I laughed lighly as Solas cursed in frustration.

_"Fenedhis Lasa."_ **This time he smiled as he said it.**


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera is recruited, Solas, Mirlokstin, and Alina go on an adventure. Hell ensues.

I hummed 'Sera Was Never' as we proceeded to the location, which looked like a minor Noble's estate; Which it probably was due to the game even showcasing his lack of importance by Sera killing him automatically in the cutscene. 

Regardless here she is, staring at my glowing hand and lastly my ears.

"Ah your en elf, I hope your not too 'elfy' anyway, but that's besides the point. You glow ya? My names Sera, wanna join." I giggled lightly earning a smile from the strange woman.

"I don't think I am too Elfy whatever that means. I am just a person. Regardless yeah I glow, and yes you can join." Suddenly angry men came from everywhere with no breeches. When asked why by Cassandra the only reply was 'Because no breeches' and short cackles of glee.

With Sera and Vivienne Recruited they were ready to head to Haven come morning. Solas and I still had my sidetrack mission. I was also going to pray to Akatosh, I am not remotely as devout as I use to be, nor do I really believe in godhood. If I pray it just means I need someone to talk to that won't turn me away, not to mention he may be able to answer my questions. Gods do answer questions right? I hope he does, he is technically my dad after all. 

"Herald, if I may speak to you privately for a moment." Cassandra asked politely. 

"Of course." We separated from the party standing by a long pine tree. "What is it?" 

"You and Solas, you all are involved or is this a momentary diversion?" I grinned wryly.

"I did not know the seeker was interested in gossip." I laughed out lightly as she rolled her eyes. "Yes we are together, I do not believe it to be a momentary diversion unless that is all it means to him. I doubt that though. Is there anything else?"

"Yes... We never got on the topic of your vision back at the Temple Of Sacred Ashes. When you stopped me from walking on the bridge, and the fade threw a rock at us." She spoke softly. "Have you had anymore or was that the only one?" 

"I still see things from time to time and am currently using my knowledge to help Thedas. While I may not say anything aloud anymore I am trying to keep quiet, the Inquisition is prone to spies and the matter of choice. My visions have various outcomes, I need to be careful in what I do which is why I have not said anything." She nods her head with a worried smile on her face.

"I trust you know what you are doing, Herald. The Inquisition needs you at your best. Not to mention you have come to be... A friend of sorts I worry for you." I give her a hug which she seems surprised by, but she still hugs back.

\--  
\--

We near the hinterlands, parting ways with Cassandra and Varric. We are headed to Dusklight. Mirlokstin can lead me to the shrine before we help her move.

As we approached the dragonlings surrounded us happily pouncing on one another.

'You return Creator, and you brought the one who smells of wolf.' She spoke amused in my head.

"Yes I brought Grotiik fahliil." I grinned at his face.

"I am assuming that means wolf elf?" Solas spoke lowly. 

"Yes it does! Well done!" I grinned before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

'You two are bonded?' Mir asked kindly noting the affection.

'Not yet, but it is too soon to say. If he does not leave me or if he stays are two different statements. It is up to him.'

'I see, but that is not why you would come here. You are looking for the Shrine of Akatosh I assume?'

'Yes I am. I need to speak to our father.' 

'Very well.' She tilted her neck down gesturing for Solas and I to get on. 

"Are you coming, Solas?" I could see his gulp from here.

"Is there not another way to get there?" 

"Is the badass Dread Wolf scared of a little flying? On a dragon no less. The Dalish would have a heart attack if they saw Fen'harel on a dragon. Wait..." At his sinful chuckle I blushed hard. "You know what I meant. Besides your Dread wolf is showing." I grinned as he blushed.

'This banter between you two is rather entertaining.' Mirlokstin laughed in my mind.

"Oh hush Mir, otherwise you will meet Odahviing soon." I laughed out lightly.

"Alina, do the dragon Names mean anything?" Solas asked getting behind me on Mirlokstin's scales.

"Yes. Paarthurnax is 3 different words. He was a warlord in his youth, Ambition Overlord Cruelty is his name. Odahviing is Winged Snow Hunter, he was a lieutenant for Alduin. Alduin translates to Destruction Devour Master. Now Paarthurnax calls me Mal Dovah meaning little Dragon, Odahviing calls me Thuri meaning overlord, it is a rather tyrannical name now that I think about it. Durnehviir translates to curse never dying, he calls me Qahnaarin which means Vanquisher."

"You are highly esteemed by the Dragons. What about Mir Lok Stin?" He asks rather intrigued.

"Allegiance, Sky, Free. I felt Fereldan Frostback makes less sense." 

"If you were a dragon in physical form would you choose a name? If so what would it be?" Solas asked as we flew over the mountains.

"Ven Yol Aak. It means wind fire guide."

"It suits you." 

\--  
\--

The wind howled strongly as we flew, it was also really cold.

'We are close, be prepared for a fight.' 

"I... This... Place...Why?" I could barely hear Solas.

"What?!" I turned and asked, he repeated what he said before but I still couldn't hear.

Mirlokstin landed on some ruins. Not just any ruins, a Nordic Temple. 

"What is a Nordic Temple doing in Thedas? Did the Nords travel this far?" I asked touching the carvings to the door. I sighed at the barred doors.

"It is locked. I believe I may be able to assist as I have been here before. You say you have seen a temple like this?" Solas asks curiously.

"I have been in plenty of ruins, I learned Words of power from the tombs and practiced my knowledge of the words with Paarthurnax." He nodded lighting a brazier with Veilfire opening the cage-like contraption on the doors. 

We walked through the halls, notes of similarities passed through. It had a similar look to the Twilight Sepulcher and Skuldafn. We enter another room only to see a burial mound in the middle.

"Skeletal Dragon. Shit!" I cursed as the dragon began rising with a barely there roar, the scales beginning to reform on its body. 

"Zu'u lost daal, hi fen dir, Dovahkiin." the pitch black scales forming quicker as he attempted to speed it up. "Alduin, ziil gro dovah ulse!" With a thunderous roar Alduin was whole.

"How did you get out of Sovngarde? That's impossible!"

"My Bormahu has given me another chance to destroy you." 

"What did you whine to him about how I kicked your ass with Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir? Bitch please. I doubt Bormahu would give you another chance... No you went to a Deyra didn't you? Thats why your soul was not mine to devour. You cheated Bormahu from claiming your soul. Coward."

"Can you not say the same Vampire? I could smell the death on you a mile away Dovahkiin. Curing yourself will never free you." 

I laughed hard, Solas was watching the encounter with hooded eyes.

"It is fine Alduin. All will be revealed when I die where I go. If it is to hell with you, then great. I will kick your ass there too. There is a special place there for you and I. Let us fight to see who goes there first. I challenge you in the Old Ways Alduin. Solas stay back this bastard is mine." He moved to the previous room. He had confidence in me.

"Joor Zah Frul!" I summoned my blades slicing Alduins legs, he roared summoning meteors within the building.  
"Wuld Nah Kest!" I went to the other side slicing the other leg. "What were your last words again? 'Zu'u Unslaad, zu'u nis oblaan?' Well you die today zeymah!"

"We are not siblings! Your sos may be dovah but you will never be my equal!" I laughed at his typical self.

"YOL TOR SHUL!" i shouted, he countered with Frost breath. "Bormahu guide me! Su Grah Dun!" My weapons were about to fade, I swapped to my bow, Auriel's bow to be precise. 

"Bormahu's bow. It will not do much to a dov, I cannot be slain here Dovahkiin." With a roar he rammed through the ceiling fleeing from the fight.

"Shit!" I ran to Solas grabbing him before shouting. "Wuld Nah Kest!" The ceiling tumbled, the ruins of Alduin were no more. But he was free. I turned to face Solas. "How did Alduin get here? How do you know of this place?" I asked loudly. Mirlokstin flew down landing beside us.

"Dirthamen made sacrifices here, I did not know to who. I only know know that much." He spoke not entirely saying the truth.

"What else Solas? There is more, please do not keep it from me. He will kill and enslave everyone." I pleaded with him.

"I-" He shook his head. "We called him Sal'ava'din, in common Soul Eat death. I assume he would bestow power to those who sacrificed others to him. I know of this place because any captives under my banner captured by Dirthamen would be sacrificed here." He winced at the mention.

I turned to face Mirlokstin. 'And you? What do you have to say for yourself, I needed to pray to Akatosh, instead you free Alduin.'

'That is not all we did. Alduin had to be released again so the prophecy could finally die. When Alduin was defeated in Sovngarde it was not done completely. His soul returned to Akatosh, corrupting him. He absorbed Akatosh completely, you must kill him.' She spoke sadly.

"Damnit! I have to kill a god! Not to mention my father is in that bastard!" I felt tears swivel down my face. "Let us go. We must inform the Inquisition of my failure. The Inquisition will focus on Corypheus, I will slay Alduin next I see him. There is no other way, my prophecy must end."

"I am sorry vhenan." Solas apologized pulling me into an embrace.

"I am sorry he did not die the right way the first time." I sobbed.

There will be a reckoning.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh egg🥚

i awoke with a harsh jolt. Part of me felt empty... I felt a soul pull from me slowly. No... It was His soul. Miraak's soul. My first. Alduin was feasting, please Miraak be okay. He must be facing him in Sovngarde, I would have to return to Tamriel at once, Skuldafn must have been reopened and I cannot bare to lose Miraak like this. He died calmly and at peace, he does not need to die again. I wake up Solas so we could head out.

"Why are we leaving at this time, Vhenan?" He asks drearily.

"Miraak has been pulled from me, I believe he is facing Alduin in Sovngarde. We must head back to the Inquisition at once, otherwise should Alduin consume Miraak he will gain substantial power. Miraak did not need the Dragonborn prophecy to be strong, he already was." I threw all of my stuff into my pack. Solas gathered his stuff much more calmly than I had.

"You care for him much." He comments placing the backpack on his back. 

"He was my first love, Solas. He called me his last and only. We were together till his death. I loved him for a long time, he was supposed to be in peace. He does not deserve Alduin's ruthless desecration." 

"I can understand, how do you feel him? Did you absorb his soul like other dragons?" He asks as we match hurriedly down to Haven.

"He is... Was held within me like other dragons, I absorbed his soul but his spirit goes to Sovngarde." 

"You have mentioned the place before in passing. It is the Human afterlife?" 

"Yes. Sovngarde is where I will go when I die, Regardless of my vampirism Akatosh essentially owns my soul, we go to Sovngarde in death as Dragonborn. That is why Alduin is a problem, if he can travel to Sovngarde by portal and feast on the souls, Miraak can be killed and absorbed. He already ate Akatosh, he has godlike power at this point. He must be stopped."

"I wish I could go with you." His reply earns a sad smile from me.

"I wish you could, vhenan. But this path I must walk alone, I will not have you see what could become of me." The words sounded familiar to me. Wait. Did I just become Trespasser Solas? Oh shit.

"It sounds much like the Dinan'shiral I must face." I cannot judge him. I only hope he at least tries to find another way.

"Ironic isn't it? Two people going to face the end of the world are bound to have tragic love life's." I reach my hand towards his, he weaves his fingers through my own.

"We are okay for now." He smiles at me using his other hand to caress my face.

"I hope so. I hope our happiness can last for as long as it can." I smile back.

\--  
\--

"Herald! You have been gone for long, did you finish what you needed to?" Cassandra asks jogging over from her normal position by the training dummies.

"Yes, I also have an announcement to make with the advisors." We walked towards the Chantry, I see a familiar person hovering by the entrance. As large grin becomes apparent on my face as I realize who it is. "Cremisius Aclassi of the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. Pleasure to meet you! What brings you to Haven?" I ask innocently. I already knew.

"I am here to deliver a letter, the Bull's Chargers are willing to work with the Inquisition. You are welcome to scout us at the Storm Coast." He replies in a soldierly fashion. 

I smile and pull a few coins out of my purse. "Here, buy yourself a drink. I will head out in a few days to check out the Chargers!" 

"Thank you ma'am." He scurries off with a smile on his face.

"How do you know him?" Cass asks lowly.

"I know some people, Cass. I am rather social when no one is looking." I grin wryly earning an iconic disgusted noise from the woman.

"You are always talking." She murmured below her breath. An unflattering laugh escapes me before I could stop it. Soon I am hunched over in the snow. "Oh Cass. I love you so much!" She rolls her eyes and lifts me out of the snow in one pull. Damn this woman is strong.  
\--  
\--  
"Herald, you cannot simply up and leave! You need to get stronger to seal the Breach!" Cullen replies angrily from across the table.

"I am sorry a god is running free! Akatosh was eaten by Alduin and soon the world. I told you all I would help you, but I cannot disregard my duties as Dragonborn either." I yell back.

"Herald, you must realize the danger of losing you to this... God of yours, if you die no one can seal the Breach. We would all be doomed." Leliana replied politically touched with Josephine scribbling something like that down.

"I know the risk. I have faced that risk two hundred years ago. I faced that risk alone, I had no one to help me. I appreciate what you all have done for me but Alduin and Akatosh are the greater foe. He cannot be allowed free, if the Inquisition cannot help me be rid of him then I cannot help the Inquisition. I will work alone like I always have." My eyes burn holes into the war table. 

"That is not necessary." Cassandra, Solas, and Varric enter the room. "Give her a week to gather her Allies necessary, when she returns we will deal with this Elder One, the Inquisition needs her."

"Thank you, Cassandra." I smile at her, she returns a smaller one.

\--  
\--  
He saw Alina again later in her cabin staring into the fire. Tears glimmered against the red tinting of her eyes. She had been crying for hours. 'Her mask cracks when she is by herself' He notices. 

"I am going to have to summon all the help I can." She finally speaks for the first time in hours to him. "I will gather all of my friends from Skyrim that still roam the land. I will be gone for about five days. I do not know if any of you would survive the passage, so I must go alone." 

"You must go with someone! It is dangerous-"

"Solas. Did you forget I have slain hundreds maybe thousands of people? I am strong enough to be on my own." She replies sternly. "Not to mention I do not know how you all would fair in Tamriel. The Magic of the region pulls much stronger and is of a different plane. It could hurt you and I do not want to lose anyone." Her gaze softens. "Especially not you, vhenan." My heart soared at her using the word. I loved it everytime she would use Elvhen, her words in my tongue rolled smoothly. Everything she did was beautiful, even everyday words seem poetic. 

"I understand. How about a compromise? Take Varric. He does not use magic and is blocked from the fade."

"Solas that is the thing. I have a theory. If dwarves are cut off from Thedosian magic how would they react to Tamrielic magic. I do not know if it will be safe for him either, not to mention Dwarves are long since extinct. At least in Tamriel." She replies unsure. "If we brought him there he may or may not have magic, or worse he could literally self implode. I do not test dangerous things on my friends." 

"I... You say you have friends in Skyrim. Are you bringing back Gelebor and Paarthurnax?" At her nod I feel more excitement bubble within me, not that my face shows it. 

"I am bringing back more than that though. I will bring Serana, Valerica, Gelebor, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, Durnehviir, and Babette. I would bring Karliah but she is almost 300 years old. I can make an exception for Neloth I suppose. Old bastard enjoys studying the unknown." I do not know who a good chunk of these people are, I can only hope they are good people. Or at least people on our side for now.

\--  
\--

"DUR NEH VIIR!" Her shout booms across the Haven training ground. The two legged purple dragon appearing in front of her from tears in the sky. 'Looks like a purple rift.'

"Hail Qahnaarin, where are we? I do not believe I have ever been summoned here before." The dragon speaks almost curiously. At this point Soldiers are running back to Haven's walls with their tails tucked between their legs.

"This is Thedas." She looks around catching sight of me before whispering a few words. I cannot hear them but they appear to be a shout. Ironic. "Mu fen daal wah Keizaal. Alduin lost daal."

"We have felt his suleyk calling for us to follow. I swore myself to your service when you defeated me. I know when I have lost." This caught my attention. They swear themselves to her service after fighting against her. I hope that what I am hearing is wrong. That she is not going to claim followers like the Evanuris. 

"You are swearing them to your service? Are you collecting them for power and fame?" I approach angrily. "You said you would never enslave people."

"Watch your tongue fahliil. It is not slavery but servitude. I choose to work for her because she bested me in battle." The dragons eyes faced mine, a certain fire behind them.

"You think I would enslave them?" She asks me softly. 

"That is how it started with the Evanuris. Willing servitude became blinded slavery." I respond.

"Solas, I am not them. I will never be them, it hurts you think I would be like that. I may have fought them but do you remember what I said before? That shouting between two dragons is a verbal debate? I do not own them, I do not brand them as anything of mine other than friend. They ask me for help too, I give it to them for free. We serve each other. That is what friends are for, to help one another. Next time ask before judging." Her words sounded broken. She lifts herself on his back, gripping the horns. I hear a Dalish elf recruit call out "Mythal's blessing." She will need more than that Da'len, for Mythal does not care.

Not one bit.

\--  
\--

I sighed as we looked over the The water to Tamriel. The Throat Of The World looming over Skyrim, it's brisk cold felt refreshing on my skin. It took a day and a half flying here, landing on small insignificant islands to take a break. 

"That Fahliil smelled of you. Are you and he... What is the word? Gron wah ney..."  
'linked to both?... Oh he is asking if we are married.'

"No, we have not married. We have only been together for about a week or two." I speak slowly letting the words sink in to him.

"Ah. The Dragons bonded forever back when we had the other gender still. When Alduin had started the war, female dragons had simply vanished. It was as if they had never existed. All that remained were ourselves. We feared he had taken them somewhere and done away with them, but no dragon was strong enough to face him. We had to... Deal with it."

"They are on Thedas, have you met Mirlokstin yet?" I ask the elder necromancer dragon.

"No, I believe I have not. Do they still speak the language of the dov?" 

"No, they speak the common mortal tongue, not to mention I can only speak to them should I consume their blood. It is strange." I reply dryly. His large eyes scan the ground searching for a spot.

"Where do you want to land, Qahnaarin?" 

"Let us go to Castle Volkihar. You remember where it is right?" 

"Geh." He replies shortly.

To Castle Volkihar it is.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

"Alina? What are you doing here?" Serana rushes towards me opening her arms for a wide hug.

"Hello, my lady temptress! I need your help again!"

"Anything for you, my lady prophet!" She smiles showing her fangs.

"This time it is... Bigger than Nirn and involves a land mass known as Tamriel, I know your mother would love to investigate."

"I am sure she would, but first let us sit down and talk for a bit. I heard about Miraak, he was an asshole but I am happy he found peace with you." She comments holding my hand tightly.

"I am happy he went out calmly without suffering. We were together for about 60 years you know? How awesome is it that he lived to 88 years old? Appearance wise anyway, that man was over four thousand technically. Still not many people in this time period live that long. He was a strong man." I comment, a few tears slip down my face. 

"I am sure he would want you to be happy."

"The thing is... I felt his soul leave my body, I believe he is facing Alduin in Sovngarde, Alduin has returned Serana."

"Seriously? You cannot even rest without that scaly bastard pissing in your ale." Serana cursed in frustration. 

"Honestly I get no breaks. But I chose to come to Skyrim Serana, I chose to be Dragonborn, I chose to love Miraak and I chose all of you over my previous life. I wouldn't change it for the world." I smile at her.

"Aww!" She pulls my hand to where Valerica is seated with a few other Vampire recruits. Isran is long since dead as are most of the Dawnguard members from my period. The next generation of Vampire hunters still come to me for advice because I helped save the world from them with Serana. While I may have been a vampire that was mainly an inspiration off of Van Helsing, which I may add was amazing. Regardless Valerica faces me with a shocked look.

"It has been a long time, Alina." She looks at my eyes. "I presume you are Mortal again?" 

"Yes, I am helping an organization that is saving the world, we need your help Lady Valerica." She stands up gesturing for the recruits to to leave.

"It has been a long time since I have left on another adventure with you. Very well I will aid you on your quest." Her smile is fond, Valerica is pretty much a second mom to me. 

"Alright! Now we need to get Gelebor, Odahviing, Paarthurnax, Durnehviir, kruziikrel, Relonikiv, and sahrohtaar. Luckily the dragons I can call, Gelebor however is a stretch. I do not know if the Wayshrine's are open. Do you Serana?"

"No, I saw him maybe five years ago? time flies."

"Indeed."

\--  
\--

Darkfall cave was just as cold and infested with trolls as it was before, not to forget just as annoying. Regardless we found the wayshrine intact and still ready to head to the Chantry of Auriel. 

We passed through seeing Gelebor on the Balcony. 

"Hello Gelebo-" He turned to face us.

His eyes were glowing, his skin had paled much more than before.

I fell to my knees.

"Akatosh named me Arch Curate, I am no longer knight paladin." He announced pacing toward us. "One of the Vampires came in and scratched me, ironic isn't it?" He crouched down in front of my tilting my chin up to face him.

"Gelebor, we can cure you. Do you have a black soul gem Serana?" I was literally on the brink of tears.

"Vyrthur tried this cure long ago. I can see why he fell to his madness, there is no escape." Gelebor spoke dazedly.

"Here." She urgently passes me the Gem. 

"Are you ready Gelebor? This method may sting more than the normal version, as it is in Dovahzul"

"I have no one else to lose." He replies sobbing. I can feel his pain from here.

"Don't talk like that." I trapped the Vampirism in a gem preparing to shout. “Daal laas wah. Fin diil deyra. Do rel. Zu’u ofan aan. Sil ahst hind. Fah stin!"   
The Chantry shook, boulders of rock falling to the ground. Gelebor suddenly slumped, I held on to him as we prepared to jump off the crumbling balcony. "OD-AH-VIING" 

And the blood red wings flew to catch us.

"You have failed in Alduin's demise?"


	11. 11

"Alduin had died long ago, Odahviing. He has absorbed Akatosh's soul." I explained to the crimson Winged Snow Hunter.

"Perhaps Alduin was never meant to be slain. Perhaps his lordship was guaranteed, fate does not say otherwise."

"Odahviing." I sigh petting his scales. "The thing about fate is that we can change it. We do not have to stop fighting for what is right and wrong."

"Alina, maybe Odahviing is right." Serana speaks from behind me holding the still unconscious Gelebor. 'I already Dread having to tell him about the Chantry.' "If Dragons are signs of the end times and Akatosh and Alduin are now one in the same then what does that even mean? I am not sure how much worse than Vyrthur. Vyrthur started the Prophecy of the Sun to get back at Auriel for abandoning him."

"If Auriel truly is Akatosh or a piece of Akatosh as Elven legend says then would corrupting Auriel's bow with Tainted arrows cause Alduin physical damage?" Valerica questions herself lowly as if piecing a puzzle together.

"The Bow of Auriel... Hmm... I will ask Paarthurnax about the weapon." Odahviing calls back as he flaps his wings towards the throat of the world.

We shall see.

\--  
\--

"The bow of Akatosh may indeed be harmful to him." Paarthurnax declares. "But, the sos of the tainted ones will need to be much, Alduin is a Dragon not a human, the amounts of arrows necessary will be... Life threatening from one of you." Serana and Valerica look to each other sadly. They were the only Pure-blooded Vampire's at the moment.

"I will do it." I speak as they look to me in utter shock. "I will become a Daughter of Coldharbour if it means saving this world."

"But you are the Dragonborn, Alina. That is what Alduin would want, and let's not forget we still have to do whatever it is you needed us for in Thedas." Serana puts her hand on her hip. "Not to mention I am the older sibling in this situation." She bares her fangs in a small grin. "The decision falls to me."

"No Serana. It falls to me." Valerica cuts in with a tired look. "For millennia the Vampire have been reclusive hunters of the night. The Last Dragonborn becoming one will draw much attention to our kind, The last Dragonborn as a pure blooded vampire would be a rally cry to the citizens of Skyrim." She faces Serana and I sadly. "If Serana is the older sibling in this situation than I am the mother who will not let anything happen to her children."

"Mother please." Serana pleads as her mother merely smiles with her fangs.

"My decision is made. For most of your life you were locked away in a stone monolith rather than enjoying your time out in this word. Your father and I have taken enough from you on our own. I could not face your father with courage but now is the time for me to make use of the time i had. Let me make it up to you in my time of need." She puts a cold hand on Serana's shoulder.

"Mother I just got you back. I do not want to lose you again."

"You will never lose me, Serana. This is my choice and I need you to help me honor it to my best capacity." She smiles again.

"Father was right." Serana wipes any stray tears away and begins smiling back. Valerica tilts her head at the statement as Serana merely shrugs her shoulders. "I am just as stubborn as you." Valerica laughs wholeheartedly at the statement before pulling her daughter into an embrace.

A murmur from Gelebor urged us over to him quickly.

"Where am... I?" He looks around cautiously seeing two dragons, two vampires, a Dragonborn, and several large mountains in the view. "Oh. The throat of the world. Whatever happened too the Chantry?" He asks warily.

"It is a long story, Gelebor..." I sigh and begin recounting the tale.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, Gelebor, Talks of Thedas, Inquisition meets Dawnguard crew.

I closed my eyes and began floating in the sea of consciousness. The darkness of nothingness reforming to Alduin's maw encasing me. With a calm sigh I opened my eyes. We were heading back to Thedas soon to inform them of the news. 

The Inquisition needed me and I could not wander far with the threat of Corypheus, but I could also not forsake Tamriel either. Alduin is a global threat, especially with his corruption of Akatosh. 

"Alina!" Serana waves me over as she begins putting her stuff in her own magical satchel.

"Yes, Serana?" I ask walking over to the Vampiress.

"We are all ready to go." She smiles at me baring her fangs in an adorable grin.

"Alrighty, give me one moment and I will be ready as well." I looked to the skies of Keizaal, the topography of the cold country in a setting of bitter cold made me smile. "What is it that you always say Serana? This must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I have heard about." We giggle lightly.

"We will be back here soon, Alina." She smiles as I lower my eyes to avert her gaze.

"I may not be able to come back, Serana." Her smile drops at my announcement.

"You will come back. Alduin was no match for you then and still is not even with the power of a god." She declares poking a finger on my chest assuredly.

"Serana, I am with someone else. I am unsure what he plans to do once Corypheus is defeated. We both have long paths ahead of us and his people consider him a traitor deity."

"You must have a thing for ancient traitors." We laugh for a moment before returning back to the conversation at hand. "If he does not let you come back then come back on your own. Do not be controlled by anyone, Alina. That is not a relationship. If anything he can come to."

"It's not about whether or not he will let me come. It's about what he plans to do to the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"In that part of the world as I said before was a veil that gave people magic. Much like Aetherius and not to forget this man created it." 

"Ok... And what is he going to do?" She asks slowly and slightly nervous.

"He is going to remove it. It will bring down demons that will possess people and Spirits that will be converted into such beings. It will be a nightmare, I told him to find another way but I am unsure if he will even try." I sigh rubbing my forehead.

"Alina, you do realize if you ignore his anticts or refuse to take action you will be damning those people-"

"Serana. I know. I will not stand idly by, and while i cannot judge him for the concept I can judge him for the meaning. He is willing to sacrifice anyone but him for that plan, I am simply unsure if he is willing to sacrifice me. I have seen his strategy before." I recall the ingame banter between Iron Bull and Solas, the chess match where he sacrificed his queen. "I have several jobs to do at the moment that will save the world each time they are completed Serana. That's why I asked for you guys." I spoke to the group in total.

"We will stop them all, Alina. We are with you, just do not forget your way. You were meant to stop the unstoppable not join them." She murmurs lightly putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I smile and face Gelebor who was still recovering from the news. He had taken a few healing potions to recover from the Vampirism, it was going to be a long while till he was fully better but he was well enough for aerial travel. "You ready to go, Gelebor."

"Yes. I still cannot believe you found a cure to the Vampirism. Were it not for you I would have been driven mad or killed by vampire slayers. You have my gratitude once again." He nods with a small smile.

"Come now, no need for gratitude. We are all friends here." I smile and pat him on the back. I face away from him preparing to mount the dragons. "To Thedas we go."

\--  
\--

The flight was long, it was far more different to enter Thedas then it was to leave it. The land of emerald clouded skies had terrified my friends. Even the dragons had been worried about it. My left hand flickered back to green the moment we crossed the border much to Valerica's curiousity.

We landed in Haven once more, the townsfolk as always looking to wet themselves at the sight of Dragons much to the beings amusement. Although Paarthurnax would never admit it, the will of a dov is dominance, conquering, and devouring. He enjoyed seeing the people scurry somewhere beneath all those scales. But alas his trained will kept him from the primal urge to eat someone.

I clasp my arms together stretching like a cat as I stood up straight. "Another happy landing." I muttered lightly.

"The Herald has returned! Open the gates." Commander Cullen called to the guards. As the current members of the Inner Circle came rushing outwards.

"Your posturing is excellent my dear. People are more likely to watch their tongue with your army of beasts." Vivienne speaks much to the Dragons disapproval.

"This joor dares speak to me in such a-" Odahviing is cut off by Paarthurnax smacking him with a fire breath telling him to shut up. "When you are done helping the Dovahkiin I will feast on your being."

"You will watch your tongue in front of the Dovahkiin's friends. The joor must learn to watch her tongue as well. We are not pets. She is lucky I am not as I was thousands of years ago or she would have long since been feasted upon." This causes Vivienne to scurry back towards the walls as Durnehviir and Odahviing let out something resembling a laugh.

"Vhenan." I look up towards the hill to see Solas approaching.

"Dii sil." I run towards his arms as Serana let's out a slightly amused cough as Valerica merely shakes her head.

"You are the one that my daughter was talking about." Valerica cuts in looking at Solas with piercing eyes sizing him up.

"Alina is your daughter?" He asks looking over at the two human women. "But she has pointed ears... You took her in?" 

"Yes, Serana is the one who turned me into a Vampire, Valerica is Serana's biological mother and she is a mother figure to me. She is also an excellent necromancer as is her daughter. " I cut in grasping his hand relishing the feeling of holding it once more. 

"Yes. That is an adequate explanation." She walks forward and looks into his eyes, the shift of gold and red hues catch him off guard. She smirks baring her fangs at Solas. "But make no mistake. She is as much mine as Serana is and I will make you pay if you hurt her while I still walk this Earth are we clear?" She smirks wider at his discomfort.

"Yes. I shall do my best in protecting her with all I have." He averts his eyes from her gaze making her mad.

"I know who you are. I will have my eyes on your every move. I can assure you she will be well protected-" 

"Mother enough." Serana comes forward separating her from Solas. "This is Alina's choice. Respect it for now." She faces him now. "If any harm does come to her my mother and I are not the only ones willing to protect her. You will have one snow elf, two vampires, three dragons, and all of Skyrim to go against. You are more than outmatched." She sighs and faces her mother again. "He gets the picture." 

"Hey talky! Welcome back!" Varric calls out with a mug of ale in his hands rushing towards us. Serana immediately runs to the dwarf and picks him up.

"Can I keep him? He is so tiny I want him." She calls out pinching his cheeks. "Look at the chest hair!- Mom you have to let me keep him-" 

"I am not a possession- maker where do I find these people." 

"He is a... Dwarf?" Valerica murmurs in confusion looking at the man being carried around by her daughter.

"It is impossible. The Dwemer were mer, they had pointed ears." Gelebor points to Varric in shock. "I..."

"Very astute observation guys." Alina speaks with a grin. "Thedas has elves, dwarves, humans, and Qunari. Think of the Qunari as Orcs with horns, the humans are all either Cyrodilic or Nordic and the elves are all Bosmer but used to be like high elves." 

They gave me a deadpan 'What?' face as I merely laughed at the confusion.

"Come check out Haven's library. I am sure it is adequate enough even though ninety percent of it is Chantry propaganda." We entered Haven while the dragons went off hunting.

\--  
\--

"Shit." Alina checks her satchel much to Serana's confusion. 

"What happened?"

"Someone stole my sweetroll!" Alina cried out as Serana comforted the besotted woman.

"It's okay. We will make more."

"I hope so."


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War room, Gelebor, Storm Coast, The Iron Bull.

"Herald, you have many matters to attend to, such as the choice between the Mages and the Templars."

"Shit. I always hated this choice." i murmur more to myself.

"You have no opinion of either group, Herald? Surprising." Cullen comments dryly. 

"Oh I have opinions but my mother taught me if you have nothing nice to say than don't say it. Unfortunately for her this is a situation that calls for it." I sigh and look at the marker for Redcliffe and Dagger in Therinfal Redoubt. It was uncanny how much it matched the map in game. "I would like to meet the Magister in person as he requested. I will bring Solas, Sera, and Cassandra. Serana is to remain here with Valerica. Gelebor is of course welcome to come with, I must keep an eye on him for now as he is recovering from something." I send smile at the Snow Elf, that of which he returns quickly.

"Well then, I am afraid it is time for us to head out." Solas comments giving me a strange look. 

"What's with the face Solas?"

"Ahnsul nadas is dara?" (Must he go?) He asks much to my bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" I sigh and pull him aside as Commander Cullen laughs in the corner of the room quietly. Gelebor simply stands there uncomfortably. 

"What is wrong, Solas? Has Gelebor said anything offensive?" I ask slowly.

"I have met him before Alina if you recall. He has a superiority complex." I roll my eyes.

"I still do not understand. Gelebor hasn't said anything rude, the only thing I could think of that quite possibly might have offended you recently is the 'His people messed with some other race' and even then there should not have been an issue." I reply quieter.

"It is not about that." He murmurs moving towards my ear. "It is the way that he looks at you." 

"How does he look at me?" 

"Like he wants something he cannot have." My eyes widen up for a second before returning to the normal state.

"Gelebor is simply a good friend. I am happy with you now and would not trade you for anything." I reply taking his hand. "Ar lath ma vhenan." I return the words in the language he loves so much leaning in to press a kiss, which was interrupted by a loud cough from Sera. 

"No need to see that shit, no thank you." Sera covers her eyes making la la la la noises childishly. 

"You get what I mean da'fen." I wink at him playfully much to his amusement.

\--  
\--

"This land is hot." Gelebor comments feeling the scorching heat of the Hinterlands.

"Don't worry we will be getting wetter soon as we will not be staying here long." I comment as Sera bursts out laughing.

"That's what she said." Sera announces as Gelebor sighs rubbing his forehead.

"Noo you did not just do that to me Sera!" I laugh loudly.

The "Ugh." noise Cassandra makes after makes us laugh harder.

"I swear you two are like children." The Pentaghast woman murmurs.

"Is it always this way?" Gelebor asks Solas.

"I wouldn't know." Solas replies seemingly just as annoyed with Sera as Gelebor was despite his previous annoyances with the man. He was finding Gelebor to be a good travel companion.

"Let us carry on then shall we?" Cassandra says breaking conversation.

"Right." Alina speaks in agreement.

\--  
\--

"I would so love to return to the Hinterlands." A now thoroughly soaked Gelebor groans annoyed with the amount of water his Paladin garbs had accrued with the small amount of time they had been here. 

"Relax, we are only here to meet with the Iron Bull. We will return back to the Hinterlands after here. I pinky promise." Alina laughs wiggling her pinky in the air.

Gelebor merely rolls his eyes at the action. "Auriel preserve me." 

\--  
\--

We fought hard with the Iron Bull's group. It was a total massacre. Gelebor had begun using his bound weaponry, call, he had summoned two blades and had cast a better version Ebonyflesh than i had.

"Mul qah din!" I shouted gaining the Dragon Aspect's flashy armor. The nearest Venatori stood no chance. "Fus roh dah!" I swapped to thunder cloak and thunderbolts in both hands. It was very effective.

Solas was twirling his staff around in a devastatingly powerful yet beautiful way. I swear i could imagine Solas being a dancer with the fluidity and consistency he gives off. His ice walls and occasional ice balls to the face were just as precise as the staff twirling.

Cassandra was cutting people down left and right tanking hits and dealing it back twice as hard. Most of the Venatori were running from her battle cries. She fought back to back with Iron Bull who's reaver appearance was definitely showing by how much blood he was covered in that was not his own. 

"STRUN BAH QO!" I shouted summoning lightning to the skies. The Venatori shipment being struck by lightning rather quickly ending the battle. 

\--  
\--

"So you're the Herald?" Iron Bull says sizing me up rather than really asking a question. "You are a powerful mage." He murmurs. "What kind of power were those words you were telling out? Not to mention that language I have not heard of."

"I am from somewhere else entirely, Hissrad. I am willing to hire you regardless of your Ben Hassrath affiliations. Your payment will go through my Spymaster that of whom you already know about." I wink at him causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"You have done your research. How you know about Hissrad is a curious question." His eyebrow raises. "Regardless my payment goes through your Spymaster, I send reports to the Ben Hassrath back every now and then."

"Herald, are you sure about hiring a spy?" Cassandra murmurs nervously.

"Of course! Besides not all of his reports will go back to the Qun without going through our lovely Spymaster first. While I know not a of them will go through her majority will. Welcome to the Inquisition Iron Bull." He grins and tells the Chargers to pack up.

"But Chief we opened up all the casks, with Axes." Crem groaned obviously annoyed. 

"You're Tevinter, try sealing them with Blood Magic." He replies with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys please stay safe during the virus! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If anything seems out of place or a word/name is misspelled please tell me so I can fix it. 
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> -Odalys


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelebor, Redcliffe, and so on. Much love to you guys and stay safe! Make sure to wash your hands and take good care of yourselves! I am currently in self isolation but for those who cannot be due to work and stuff please be careful. Auriel's radiance to all of you and may the Dread illness never catch your scent!

Trekking back through the Hinterlands was rather intense. Cassandra and Solas were adamantly disapproving with my hiring of Iron Bull. While Sera couldn't care for the Win she thought the man was rather fun, going as far as discussing catapulting her in battle. A walking trebuchet. It was pretty funny up until Sera genuinely got hurt by a Templar in battle and had to chug an Elfroot potion much to everyone  
else's disapproval. They agreed not to try it again without practicing in Haven on Cullen's Ex-Templar recruits. After that not much else happened, it was mostly idle chatter and swift traveling.

"Are we almost there yet? My feet are killing me." Gelebor complains much to my amusement. 

"You and Serana are exactly the same during travels. If you and her made a group it would most likely be called the Querulous duo." I grin as he rolls his eyes.

"Obviously, but you traveled much more on your own. Not to forget Serana was in a tomb for two thousand years and I was maintaining Auriel's shrine for w-" I pressed my fingers to his lips as Iron Bull was eyeing us rather curiously. 

"Sh..." I shush him and draw my fingers back, he sighs.

"Very well. We will discuss this later though." 

"What are you two on about? How does this Serana woman live for two thousand years locked away? No one has that kind of power." Bull's one eye narrowed down at us. 

"Damnit Gelebor." I look over at the man to see his palm pressed against his forehead. He leaned against a nearby tree before tumbling down. "Shit. No time for explanation I need everyone to head to the nearest Inquisition camp, I need to treat him."

"Why would we need to leave? Can't he just chug down a potion or something-" Bull asks as Alina glares angrily.

"GO!" Alina shouts as the party continues on without them.

"I will be fine Alina." Gelebor murmurs as she attempts to use heal other. 

"Why isn't it working?" Alina bangs her fist.

"Auriel is speaking to me, Alina." Her eyes widen as she sits next to him criss cross applesauce.

"What is he saying?"

"Return to the tomb you found the World Eater in. He has left a gift for you."

"What?" Gelebor began attempting to pull himself up but fell over. "Shit, leg me help you." Alina sifted through her satchel searching for gauntlets that assist with two handedness, equipping them and tossing the snow elf male over her shoulder much to his dismay.

"I can walk on my own." The pale elf protests to Alina's amusement.

"No you can't, just let me help you." 

\--  
\--

"Did you just pick up a six foot tall elf with no hesitation?" Bull comments eying Alina with some interest.

"Yes. Help me find a place to put him down." 

"What happened to Sir Gelebor, Herald? You yelled at us to leave without warning." Cassandra asks with lingering disapproval affecting her tone.

"Does this have anything to do with his ailment?" Solas comments trotting over from his previous position of admiring the sky near the requisition's table.

"It... We may have to return to the tomb from before Solas, perhaps with more help if our group is up to trekking in the mountains before returning to Haven after Redcliffe."

"I should go. I cannot protect you if I am not there." Cassandra says confidently. 

"Good. We will need all the backup I can get." 

"What are we going there for, Alina?" Solas asks. "The place was brought down and collapsed, there should be nothing there." 

"Auriel has something for me."

"Gelebor's God?"

"Technically mine too. Auriel is a fragment of Akatosh, if he has something for me it must be incredible."

"Vhenan, we must be careful with our movements. If we do not focus on who is responsible for the breach we may lose track of where we are." Solas comments earning approval from Cassandra, Bull, and Sera.

"I know dii sil, but I still need to jump all the hoops before winning the tournament. This is no longer a game to me, I have had two hundred years of practice. I know the threat Solas, I promise not to risk this world for things that are trivial. Auriel is a deity or a fragment of one, I need his help to slay Alduin properly otherwise the world is just as damned as it is now." Alina puffs out a small breath at the long paragraph she just spoke. 

"Who is Alduin?" Bull asks as Solas walks over to explain everything to him.

\--  
\--

Sera blows a raspberry at me in the middle of a rift battle, the shades and terrors taking advantage of our every emotion tugging at it and pulling it in attempts to make it stronger. The battles in game were much less intense then the actual ones. The Demons were terrifying and showed how much one could corrupt oneself if you take it in natural concept. These beings that were once purpose are now fighting for control of you or control of survival. 

"Wuld Nah Kest!" I shout racing across the battle field at abnormal speeds. 

"It's nearly able to be sealed, Herald!" Solas calls out before noticing the time changing effects starting to take place. "What the-" the Demons begin retaking their former places much to the dismay of my party.

"Shit. Hold on! Tiid Klo Ul!" I slowed time down killing each of the Demons with layered spells, moving party members out of the way of hits.

"What was that?" Bull calls out exhaustedly.

"I believe that was the Slow Time shout Miraak wished to learn from you." The name brought back tears to my eyes. 

"That was the last one I taught him." 

"I am sorry for mentioning it-" Gelebor raises his hands up in defense.

"It's okay. Let us remember the good and bad memories we had with him." I shake away the tears as Solas eyes me concerned. I turned around to face the now terrified group of guards of Redcliffe. "Let us move on." Gelebor turns to face the ashy remains of the spirits.

"Arcten va noue, darre fey moraga nou gravuloi." Gelebor murmurs looking at them. What I told him about them on the throat of the world stuck to him, and while he may not have known much about spirits, he knew enough to feel remorse which was more then most in thedas had.

"Liebali rauvane. Wend vey hecta hautalle liebali va loria." Gelebor looks over at me sadly.

"Auriel's alata."

"The spirits would appreciate that you cared for them." Alina smiles at the man cheering him up a bit.

"Let us move on then." Cassandra mutters obviously annoyed at the delay.

\--  
\--

We enter the inn to see Clemence the Tranquil and a few other mages. 

"Master Alexius will be but a moment." A mage by the door speaks calmly before running to get the man. 

"Grand Enchanter Fiona." I call for the woman but she is nowhere in sight. I feel a tap on my shoulder from the very woman in question.

"You are the Herald?"

"You met us in Val Royeaux. Did you forget?"

"That is strange. I have not been to Val Royeaux in over a year." The Orlesian woman comments rubbing her head. 

"Fiona I know you sold the mages to Tevinter. We will free you all." I comment shortly and lowly as the door soon slides open. In walks in...

Gereon Alexius.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexius, Dorian, and little Bloopers at the end.

Gereon Alexius entered the room slow and dramatic, almost as flamboyantly as Dorian is I will give him that. The man's eyes lingered on my face for a moment before eying the mark. 

  
"Hello my friends, welcome!" He announced a loud to all who were in the tavern.

  
"Let's get on to business Alexius." I shifted to my Herald persona rather swiftly. "The mages are coming with me for nothing. Not a damn thing because they are free people and will be free people." I looked over to the Grand Enchanter. "I most certainly will also not condone what you have done to the Grand Enchanter during this time of crisis for them. I will return at a later date." I stood up from the table immediately exiting the tavern with Clemence in tow.

\--  
\--

  
"What did he do to that woman, Alina?" Gelebor asks as the rest of the party tunes in.

  
"Blood magic, one born out of necessity for the free mages to become enduntured mages. He used it to make Grand Enchanter Fiona agree to protection from Tevinter should they serve under him for seven years."

"Why would they do that? Go to slavery rather than keep the fighting for freedom going?"

  
"He did it so these 'negotiations' would take place. They were never going to give us the mages. Grand Enchanter Fiona from Val Royeaux is lost to time, but Grand Enchanter Fiona from Redcliffe is still here meaning we can pull this off. I have faith in you guys." I smiled at them. "Let's go to the chantry." 

  
\--  
\--

  
Dorian was hurling lightning and everything he had to stay alive, the Demons were pouring out and time was cycling back and forth. It was pretty terrifying I will admit that some of the Rifts could have been like this had we not even come to check it out.

  
The man turns to face us. "A little help here would be lovely."

I grin at him pulling at the rift with one hand summoning a Storm Atronach with the other.

  
Solas was freezing the opponents, encasing them in ice, Gelebor was destroying them with a bound sword and shield as Cassandra did the same with her own. Sera was sending arrows in all directions hitting her targets in deadly spurts of anger. She looked badass, not to forget she was back flipping while doing so. The rogues of Thedas look more badass then the ones in Skyrim that's for sure. 

  
With enough fighting the rift was closed, the remains of the Demons were all that were left of the brutal battle.

  
"What spell did you use to summon that Rock creature? That was incredible! I don't suppose you just wiggle your fingers for these spells do you?" Dorian asks eagerly as the party members look at him suspiciously.

  
"No I don't 'wiggle my fingers' that motion is reserved for other spells." I grin at the man who smiles back. Iron Bull clears his throat.

  
"This is Ser Dorian Pavus of House Pavus in Minrathous. That sounds like a tongue twister." I giggle as Sera attempts to say it but to no avail. "Regardless I know who you are Altus and I know what comes next. You and Alexius invented time magic and it didn't work out until the breach was there. Then Alexius joined a group called the Venatori that was being run by a woman I shouldn't know about yet named Calpernia and so on."

  
"By the maker, herald." Cassandra face palms in attempt to take in everything I had said.

"You really are blessed aren't you." Dorian replies in shock.

  
"I think so, but a blessing is just as much that as a curse when it grows on you." 

We left the Chantry with a new mage in our party.

  
\--  
Alina's Bloopers  
\--

"Dorian Pavus of House Pa-la!" Alina curses in attempt of saying it. "Cut!" She waves her hands in frustration.

Corypheus comes from behind the set to encourage her. "You have this Alina, that's why you were given this role." He gives her a bouquet of flowers much to her glee. 

"Thank you Corypheus!" 

"You're welcome! Break a leg!" He leaves the set as she finally gets it right.

  
\--  
\--

"Let's get on to business Alexius-" Alina trips and falls over the stool. "Cut!"

\--  
\--

  
"What did he do to that woman Alina?" Gelebor asks as the woman looks over at him.

"Blood magic."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" 

"Not from the chantry."

  
\--  
\--

"It's over Solas! I have the high ground!" Alina shouts triumphantly from her position atop the hill in Redcliffe.

  
"You underestimate my power!" He shouts aiming his staff at her.

  
"Don't try it." The man backflips and is cut off by Alina tackling him. "I loved you Solas, you were my vhenan. You were supposed to love frilly cakes not eat them like a barbarian."

Solas groans as his body lights on fire miraculously. "I... Hate.... Tea...!"

  
Fin.

  
| If you liked the Bloopers do let me know, I had fun making them |


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it Failisse❤️❤️

"Warden Blackwall. The Inquisition needs your help." 

"The Inquisition." 

  
"Yeah pretty much. I mean we sort of need you as the-" Alina fake coughs. "Wardens" she coughs again. "Haven't been seen in a while."

  
"Uhh... Yeah. I have the treaty's. I am glad to join the Inquisition." She smiles at the bearded man. 

  
"Good. We have much to talk about."

  
\--  
\--

"Redcliffe castle is one of the most fortified buildings in fereldan-"

  
"That's what they said about Windhelm." Valerica says laughing with Serana. 

"Don't worry about the castle. We will go in through the secret escape tunnel in the village. I know Leliana knows where it is." Alina winks at her much to the other redheads amusement. 

"I know exactly where it is. My spies will get you in there as soon as possible."

  
"I have my crew already Leliana. I need you to do me a favor. Get Dorian in and Felix out instead. Serana, Valerica, Gelebor, and Solas will come with me. I know what to expect in my end, just show us to the tunnel." 

  
"Paarthurnax and Odahviing will cover Haven till we return with our army. Tell the Villagers not to worry." Serana says confidently.

  
"We will need to make haste then. Time is of the essence." Solas grabs his staff from off the wall strapping it to his back. 

  
Suddenly a figure appears on the table. That was not supposed to happen. "Burning red, a simple drop corrupts the chant of purity. Gone to the madness. He is gone." Alina sheds a tear for the Templars. 

  
"You know this man Herald?" Leliana questions pulling out a dagger in haste.

"That's your spirit friend right?" Serana asks curiously.

  
"Blood. The taste was bad but the strength it gave was glorious. You hated the turning. Yes I am Cole." He faces the now pissed Vivienne.

  
"You made friends with a Demon? Are you trying to get us killed?" The woman's chantry droned lists on why he shouldn't be there were ignored. 

  
"He is a friend. Now let's go."

"Solas says spirits reenact things from the fade." Vivienne says looking at us pointedly. "If that is truly the case then could what had happened at the temple of sacred ashes been a result of you actually killing the Divine."

  
"Oh that is a rather grim accusation from a petty one such as yourself. Dear, why don't you go leave so the adults can talk-" Valerica announces walking closer to the Angry Loyalist mage.

"I am standing up for the rights of the true mages of Thedas! I am more than qualified to speak for them-"

  
"Not enough sit the fuck down." Valerica smiles exposing her fangs horrifying the calm lady of iron. "I have been through court intrigues for a thousand years and more. I know your type. The venemous snakes that reach for what not there and stretch it beyond what it ever was. Do not accuse My Daughter of anything she has not done. She is saving the world and you should be thankful."

  
"But i-"

  
"Enough Vivienne. You are fired. Send Duke Bastien my regards, here is a healing potion for him. Never return. Empress Celene did right choosing Morrigan as Arcane Advisor because with you it would be pretty plain don't you think? Bye." Alina waves her hand at the agitated woman who was now leaving. It was a shame. If she weren't all for the Chantry she would be a much better person. This was not the game where doing a few things and talking to her would make her more amiable within hours. This was just not going to work and that was okay.

  
"Well that was Dramatic. I missed my chance watching that show. Skillfully done lady?" Dorian comments applauding her.

  
"Valerica."

  
"Swift clean execution. Might I ask where you get your hair done? It looks stunning." Valerica and Vivienne was never going to work. Valerica and Dorian however are going to get along just fine.

  
\--  
\--

  
"So you have come. Good. My Lord is waiting for you. Your friends will need to stay there however."

  
"Not gonna happen bud." Serana pushes past him with the rest of us in suit.

  
"Hello again my friends. I trust you have a good offer for me this time?"

  
"Nah. Same as last time just more in our benefit." Alina smiles at the cross man.

  
\--  
Alina's Bloopers  
\--

  
"That's your spirit friend right?" Serana asks curiously.

  
"Nah that's a whole force ghost." Solas comments as Cole suddenly becomes a tinted translucent blue version of himself. 

  
"Use the power of the fus Alina."

  
\--

"Not enough. Sit the fuck down!" Valerica orders the Inquisition army to sit rather calmly. The men and women halting what they were doing almost instantaneously due to her angry motherly tone. She looks over at the surprised commander. "That is how you get your soldiers to listen." She dusts her hands and walks away much to his bewilderment.

\--

  
"Solas who gave you the first frilly cake? You have had thousands of years to try them." Dorian asks the currently cake feasting Wolf. No I am serious. He shape shifted into a wolf mid production when Corypheus came out with his newest batch of cakes.

  
"Wooroooooo." Is all Dorian gets.

  
"Ah I see. Mythal probably made them well."

\--

  
|On today's episode of Cooking With Corypheus|

  
"So in today's episode we will be making Potage Me Magnifique in collaboration with The Gourmet! Bring it up for Alina- wait. Alina? What are you doing here?"

  
"I am not the Gourmet but I sort of killed him. I am here in his place though! Unfortunately the only thing I know how to cook are Sweet Rolls." Corypheus looked upset beyond relief.

That's why he attacked all of Thedas. Because we took away the one chance he had to collab with the legendary chef.

  
\--

  
"Seeker Cassandra!" Solas calls out to the angry woman yelling at her husband Regalyan.

  
"Why couldn't you show up? Why did you have them write you off as dead this game?!"

  
"Cass calm down. I was busy playing Erwin in Attack on Titan remember?"

  
"I know. I am sorry. I just miss you."

  
"I know, but I will be back soon my love."

  
"Seeker." Solas calls out as the woman hangs up the phone with a sigh.

  
"Yes, Solas?"

  
"We need you for... Iron Bull got stuck in the wall again."

  
"Oh maker." 

  
\--

  
"We the people, all declare that Frilly cakes shall become Thedas' highest endorsed food." Solas rallies the crowd who was rapidly putting in ballots. Both Fereldan, Orlesian, Antivan, and Nevarran could all agree that Frilly cakes were a gift from the Maker himself.

Even Abelas voted.

\--

"Mythal shouldn't we-" Abelas asks the woman beside him as Alina beats the hell out of Fen'harel for what he did to Lavellan in Trespasser.

  
"Intervene? No, I like watching this."

  
"You what?" 

  
"I like watching this. He deserves what he gets. If Elgar'nan had pulled that in our youth's i would have killed him."

  
"I see..."

\--

"Stop right there criminal scum! You violated my heart!" Alina cries at the pixelated version of Solas through the screen.

\--fin


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult Bearings, Destruction, chaos and horrifying revelations.

"You cannot give something for nothing." The man remarks.

  
"They won't be giving you anything father. They know." Felix steps from the shadows in a dramatic dance of contrast in the light. You could almost hear the 'Dun dun dun!'

"Felix? What have you done?"

"I have done what was right. Tell hi

"Yes. You were trying to make us out to be the Villainous cliche everyone thinks us to be."Dorian steps out. I am eighty percent sure I actually did hear a 'dun dun dun' this time.

  
"Dorian! I have you a chance to be a part of this-"

  
"Blah blah can we get into the time traveling part-" i was cut off by Alexius showcasing the amulet and zapping Dorian and I away.

  
"What-?" My party members were confused, but we were long gone.

\--  
\--

"You knew he was going to do that?" Dorian asks turning to face me in the damn near lake of water.

  
"Oh yeah, totally. Nicely done with the drama, I feel like most people from Tevinter would be awesome in plays." I grin at him, his eyes gaining a playful look.

  
"Why thank you! Let us get out of this dreadful place and find a way back." He replies calmly.

  
"Naturally." 

We rush out of the room running into Red Templars and corrupted mages alike. The forces having no control of their senses any longer. They were damned. 'No. In this timeline they are but when we return it shall be no more.' Alina pushes the vile thought out of her head. These people were innocents. They did not deserve this fate and will not receive it if she still breathes. If this is what it will be like when Solas drops the veil she will find another way. With or without his help.

  
They come across their party. Solas first.

  
"This is a trick. Begone demon!"

"Dii sil, I am actually here." 

"That is what the Demons have been saying."

  
"Solas, come on! If I were a demon i would have asked for your body by now, for your power! My last words to you before i was taken by the amulet were 'Blah blah can we get into the time traveling part' I am back vhenan."

  
"I... I will help you return if this can be undone. This world is an abomination, it must not happen!"

"Let us hurry then." Dorian ushers.

  
I look to the cell over. Valerica. "He found out about the Tyranny of the sun." She murmurs lost and dazed.

  
"What do you mean Valeri-"

  
"He killed Serana in cold blood. He harvested her blood and condemned Skyrim and Thedas. Alduin rules tyrannically over there and Corypheus wars with the dragons every year using Paarthurnax and Odahviing. He bent their will with the red lyrium Alina." I let out a painter cry. I looked up to the now dead looking woman. She looked like she genuinely wanted to die, it was terrifying.

  
"I need your help so none of this happens Valerica. We can still save Serana, I promise. Odahviing and Paarthurnax will not be twisted into whatever they are now i promise you." I embraced the woman who cried into my shoulder.

  
"I will help as best I can."

  
"Where is Gelebor?" 

  
"Gelebor leads a group of Auriel's faithful, he attacks the castle periodically in retaliation of what happened to you. He managed to get Leliana out, but the rest of us were to blinded to escape. Blinded in fear."

  
"I am sorry for what happened to you."

  
"I know, but do not be sorry. Be glad you have a chance to stop this mess, my daughter." She smiles at me, and for the first time since arriving here, I felt inspired.

  
\--  
\--

  
"We need three keys made of red lyrium to open the door. They remind me of the one in Solasan."

  
"You know of Solasan?" Solas comments from behind me.

  
"Sort of. Corypheus is going to begin looking for them with the skills of the Tranquil when we return."

  
"Your return is guaranteed." He smiles lightly, it is more strain than smile but at least he tried.

"If everything goes according to plan yes."

  
"I helped build the door you know." Valerica comments looking at it.

  
"You did?"

"Corypheus had forced me to do it. There is a work around on it that i had built, much like the one I used to guard Serana in Dimhollow." Alina grabs a dagger and slices her palm much to Dorian's disgust. 

"You are the Herald of the south and you use blood magic?" He laughs lightly. 

"Oh yeah totally." I reply as the door glows and we walk through. Alexius on the floor next to whatever was left of Felix. He looked more like a ghoul, like Tamlen and Larius. 

"Felix..." Was all Dorian could let out dropping to his knees.

  
"Alexius we can save him if you let us go back."

"If the Elder One couldn't save him then neither could you." Leliana not being here will change things.

"Alexius, I am pleading with you. I will cure him i give you my word. I will fix this mess if you just help me return." 

Felix crumbles to the ground, he was Felix no more. He attacked his father brutally, Corypheus had slown the taint not cured him of it. Alexius had let himself die, even as Felix transformed into a being following the calling he had not lifted a finger. Not to his son.

  
Dorian was a shambles. It was up to Valerica, Solas, and I to end Felix's torment. 

I decapitate him swiftly with a bound sword, eying the poor man's corpse. He had not deserved that fate.

  
"We must go now Dorian. I have the necklace here." He nods getting up.

The doors to the keep were lit on fire, Dorian began the spell. 

"We will buy you time to escape." Valerica and Solas charge at the Demons and corrupted Templars taking several down with her. "I love you Serana. Good Luck Alina. I will see you soon." Valerica is impaled by grey Talons. White scales mixed with ancient silver detailing had sliced through her.

  
"Ar lath ma vhenan." Solas says as he is flung back into the castle crushing him underneath a pillar.

  
"We are running out of time." I call out. Paarthurnax claws through the building almost zombie like. 

  
"D..Dov...Dovahkiin." He says with a guttural growl. He was attempting to regain himself. All those years of training To lose that primal urge of destruction were lost due to that bastard Corypheus. 

"Paarthurnax... You do not deserve this."

  
"I can...not kill... You...!" He stands both prideful and ashamed turning on his once demonic allies now enemies. He tore through the Demons who screeched in anguish. A familiar roar in the sky shaking the castle as Dorian still worked on the spell. "Hurry Dovahkiin. Tiid is running out. I do not know how long my sanity will be there. I know now how my Zeymah Numinex had felt in the Hofkahsejun. I will kill Odahviing. Flee now before it is too late!" He flaps up through the ceiling. 

The rush of souls being absorbed crushed me. Both Odahviing and Paarthurnax were being absorbed into me. It felt like death. "Dorian!" I can out as time warps us back to the present.

  
\--  
\--

I land on the ground with a thud. Not facing the people calling my name. I wanted to die. I had faced many terrors but these were horrifying. Thedas was never going to be as fun as I thought it would be. These were real people, real stories. Real terrors. This will never be a game. This is my home now. I will suffer and so will everyone else if i do not keep my head up. This was serious.

\--

\--

  
We returned to Haven abruptly. I had not spoken to anyone and neither had Dorian. We had simply turned in reports of what had transpired in Redcliffe and locked ourselves away from the world until it was time to seal the breach. The others did not push it. Solas came every night to eat with me and sometimes spend the night. He never asked what had happened, he was simply happy the mages were now Free allies of the Inquisition and not doomed back to the Circus of the Circle Of Magi.

Next on to the Breach.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I apologise for not having any Bloopers ready for these last two chapters, I have some on the way for Skyhold but I wanted these chapters before the you know what happens to Haven to be serious. Regardless much love, stay safe, and most importantly, take care!

"Let the Herald draw from your power!" Solas had called out to the mages lending me their strength. Gelebor, Serana, and Valerica had been channeling magic through a staff Gelebor had brought with him. The dragons had been lingering in preparation for the attack on Haven, I did not know if Corypheus would attempt an early attack due to my being here, these people aren't games that are predetermined, they make their own choices now. 

With a large scream the breach was sealed, the heavens were scarred but they would have to deal with it I am afraid. At least for now.

"You know, we should have brought the Staff of Magnus." Serana comments hoisting me over her shoulder with ease. 

"What would that thing do? For me it only seemed to be good at destroying anomalies."

"I guess, but that stave is very good at channeling magic." She replies grinning. I sighed as I thought about Redcliffe. Serana had been dead in that world, if that had come to pass no one around me would be alive, and if they were they were barely hanging on and were damn near broken. 

"I have got the Herald, Lady Serana." Solas swoops in much to her amusement. 'Little does he know swooping is bad.'

"Oh totally, take her away." She giggles handing me over.

She plops me in his arms and suddenly he nearly drops me.

"You are not as light as you looked when she held you."

"Of course I am not, I am still a person and have weight to me as well." I laugh as he adjusts to carry me.

"You did well, vhenan." He comments with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, I am happy to have the support of a wonderful Inquisition and most of all you, Serana, Gelebor, and Valerica. You all are my family and there is nothing I could do without you all."

I rest my head against his shoulder.

"You really are not interested in Gelebor at all?"

"No Solas. At least not in that way, our friendship is merely old. He may be interested in me but that is not reciprocated nor endorsed by me." He smiles at me completely, his pearly whites shining against the now viewable sun.

"Very well, I trust you vhenan." 

"I trust you too." I grimaced mentally picturing Redcliffe. 'Would this be how he does it?' I looked to his eyes. He seemed pleased. My heart trusts you Solas, but you are a trickster. One that knows the lengths of fear, lies, emptiness and grief. One that knows solitude well. One that can leave a relationship as he had proven with Lavellan. One that can potentially leave me.

'Ｏｎｅ ｔｈａｔ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｐｏｔｅｎｔｉａｌｌｙ ｌｅａｖｅ ｍｅ.'


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven, time magic, and so on. Plus a friend from high places 😉

𝙰𝚌𝚝 𝚃𝚠𝚘: 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚍 𝙾𝚏 𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗, 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 Of 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍.

\--  
\--

"I need all people following Chancellor Roderick in single file line please, no pushing or shoving we are all in this together, but that does not mean we need to die together either." 

"Very encouraging, Alina." Valerica comments with a smirk and simple roll of her eyes. 

"How else am I going to get them all out safely AND Quickly?" The warning bells had begun going off, rather quickly stopping our conversation abruptly. "To arms those that will fight with me, everyone else go to the chantry for protection and evacuate as planned, we fight today not only for those who cannot, but so that we can make it out of this alive and still going. Good luck to all of you!" Alina shouts over the chaos as the main parties of both dragon age and Skyrim had aligned themselves. 

"Where do we start, Alina?" Cassandra asks with her sword drawn ready for anything.

"With Cole."

The gate began getting heavily pounded upon by the spirit in question.

"Let me in, I can't get in if it's locked." The door was opened swiftly, the spirit locked eyes with me almost immediately. "They are done, red crystals harvesting lives from corpses that move to attack others. They were meant to help but not anymore. But we can talk later, the town is already safe. We should help the soldiers. You already knew, you were ready." His worried face changes into a surprised one momentarily. 

"Yes we were, but unfortunately no one can be completely ready for a siege." He nodded and joined the party. 

"So this is... Cole?" Valerica asks eyeing the spirit of Compassion.

"Yes I am." He replies.

"Interesting, what is it like as a spirit and has it been any different living as a person?"

"Hard. Becoming Cole was very hard, but I had Evangeline and Rys to help me." He replies killing a Red Templar with a direct blow through the portion of the helmet where their head had melted through.

"I see. I wish you great progress on your endeavor, whichever way you choose, dear." That comment is left in the air as loads of Templars are now hopping over the walls in mindless, red, rage. 

"This Red Lyrium stuff is gross if it makes them look like that, and strangely when I activate detect life it glows as if it was... alive." Serana comments much to most of the groups bewilderment.

"Dun dun dun, Serana found a long hidden secret. Yes Lyrium is alive in this world, I can explain it in better detail once we are done in Haven."

The roar of a dragon had caught my attention. 

"Everyone to the chantry." I called out as the parties left except for Solas, Serana, and Valerica. I had told The others to go inside because well... They haven't seen me eat a dragon yet. On top of that Gelebor is an exceptional healer so I told him to stay with the others.

"Vhenan, what next?"

With a click of my tongue I had an idea. "Mir-Lok-Stin! Od-Ah-Viing, Paar-thur-nax, Dur-neh-viir!" With loud thunderous roars they broke through the mountains sky aiming directly for the Red Lyrium Dragon. With the Dragon's attention on them... I had to do something I would never do to a dov that was not cruel, that was not without mercy. 

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The Lyrium Dragon was brought to it's legs desperately attempting to reach the skies once more. The eyes of corruption stared at me in need of mercy. 

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of your foolish tyrade? Did you think to stand against the mighty being known as the Elder One." With an agonized sigh I cast Greater Ward as Corypheus attempted to take the mark.

"Oh Sethius. Sethius Amladaris of House Amladaris in Tevinter." As his face contorted in the highest form of rage I have ever seen, I plunged my summoned sword into the Dragons head killing it as it almost immediately became a pool of Corrupted Lyrium. Corypheus' was weakened, I could end all that he was in an instant. Instead I spoke. "It is unfortunate what happened to you. It is also unfortunate what happened to those slaves you eliminated in attempt to enter the black city. The throne of the Maker you said you had seen, the throne you so desire to claim will not be yours. You have killed countless for your own means of power, Dumat had promised you godhood as high priest did he not in Exchange for reaching the Black City?"

"He did, I will unleash my wrath upon them all for betraying me. Tevinter will rise as this world falls." 

"No, the blood of Dumat had kept you locked away in 189 ancient correct?"

"How do you know of that?" Alina is thrust forward because of him pulling the mark to him with the orb.

"I know lots of things, Conductor. Such as the reason you even have the orb. But ultimately, Thedas has no need for you-" the mark pulsed and suddenly the mountains were shaking. It was blue. A familiar figure in yellow had appeared. 

"The Psijic Order wishes to let you know the path you are taking is uncertain. By eliminating Corypheus you could doom all of Thedas to a bigger threat. The world cycles in doom, or did you forget, Alina." Quaranir's eyes met mine in calm, composed order.

"Yes. I know. This man is responsible for the death of thousands and I cannot eliminate him now?" 

"No, of you remember correctly, in your game The Inquisition had to grow powerful in it's own right and gain allies in major positions. We will turn back time to a period where it was certain so you may proceed."

"Damnit."

"Do not worry. They will forget, but you will not."

\--  
\--

I was in front of the dragon once more with Greater Ward cast. I let go for an instant allowing Corypheus to give me a 'gift' on the mark. He gave his droll speech and the mountains began rumbling due to The Dragons in the sky. I grabbed my crew as Corypheus fled with the Lyrium Dragon and we went down the Old Mining Tunnel. 

"What was that, Alina? You could have killed them both?" Serana demands rather angrily.

"I killed them. Quaranir sent me back to not do that till the Inquisition had enough power." I replied sadly.

"Damn Quaranir! Fuck power, that man is a tyrant!" The world glowed blue again for an instant before the man in question was here. Serana lunged at the man picking him up with ease.

"Serana, calm down!" Valerica says as Serana let's the man go.

"Is this the man you spoke of, Alina?" Solas asks eying the golden features of the High Elf.

"Yes, I am Quaranir of the Psijic Order. I was requested by my fellow members to intervene as Alina keeps changing things without realizing the consequences." The man pokes my head as I roll my eyes.

"I am thinking of better and worse am I not?"

"I am not a mind reader, but you should not be veering off of the guaranteed path for a few small wins. Corypheus has an army, the Grey wardens are being corrupted, there is simply too much going on for you to just kill him like that."

"I... Very well."

"Good. Now we may proceed."

"We? As in your staying?" Serana grits her teeth in agitation as Valerica holds her back.

"Yes. Lead on, Herald."

\--  
\--

-Alina's Bloopers-

"Damn that Dovahkiin going around and saving everyone! I bet she is a menace!" Vivienne comments typing out newspaper articles.

Leliana and Josephine eye the woman in disapproval. 

\--  
\--

Cooking With Corypheus~

"Hello Thedas and Welcome back to Cooking with Corypheus! On today's menu we have Darkspawn Pudding- cut! Who swapped out the recipe cards?" The Magister glared at everyone in the room who was now terrified. 

"I- I did... ser." The young new intern now cowering due to Corypheus.

"Very well. Since you swapped them out you can come help make it." The interns eyes brightened up and they resumed filming.

\--  
\--

The Adventures Of Dorian and Solas~

"Oh Solas, do you ever get tired of doing that?" Dorian held his hand against his chest in anticipation. 

"No." Solas had begun much to Dorian's horror the habit of jumping off the Library balcony to his desk. In wolf form.

"Leliana is going to kill me for all the scratches on the wood."

\--  
\--

Mythal and Abelas~

"What are they doing this time?" Mythal asks Abelas who constantly had to hover over Mythal's Crystal Ball. It was not in his job description but he had to oblige.

"Shouldn't they get some privacy?"

"Oh hush now. The All mother cares not for your privacy or theirs. Now tell me." With a broken sigh Abelas listens and shifts it to Solas who was still jumping of the balcony.

"Fen'harel is jumping off of balconies..." He shifts the ball again. "Valerica is singing in the bath house." Mythal cackles for a moment before asking.

"What song?" 

"I have no idea... By Mythal she found the camera- what is tha-" she was no longer laughing as Valerica in Vampire Lord form was in front of her. Abelas was hiding in a corner as the two women recreated the battle between Martin Septim and Mehrunes Dagon. It was not a pretty sight.

\---  
\---

"Oh mages the time, has come to be alive in the College of Winterhold where we will thrive, without Nords. Oh mages the time, has come for battle lines, Alduin's crooked eye will never straighten into line.

What we plea will be a faithful end decree where a mage will not retreat from the defeat of his Atronach~" 

Alina sits at the bar in Skyrim hearing this for a minute before getting up and chasing the Bard.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Mundus, conflict and disparity are what bring change, and change is the most sacred of the Eleven Forces. Change is the force without focus or origin."—Oegnithr, Taheritae, Psijic Order.

**•SOLAS•**

"Yes, I am Quaranir of the Psijic Order. I was requested by my fellow members to intervene as Alina keeps changing things without realizing the consequences." The man pokes Alina's head as she rolls her eyes.

"I am thinking of better and worse am I not?" She tells the man who sighs in return before replying.

That comment had taken him back for a moment. It was a few simple words but changed everything for him. Better is subjective, she had told him once in a chat they had recently in her cabin. Her perspective of his goal was changing... Surely she knew what must be done? The consequences of not going through with it? If the veil does not come down regardless of what he wants the Evanuris and Forgotten Ones alike will be free. No, he had to do it. It was many die and some survive, or everyone dies and no one lives. The odds were in no one's favor and all he could do is hope the magic runs strong enough to face the false gods.  
  


"Ghilan'him banal'vhen." Quaranir comments to him lowly. Solas' eyes narrow at the man in distaste.

"Solas sulevas dhea'him or sal'shiral." Solas replies much to the mans agitation.

"Graxifalas." Now Solas has no clue what this elf said. Regardless his other comments were unnecessary and pointlessly based.

Alina looks over at me with an eyebrow arched. "What did you do to get Quaranir to say that to you?"

"Nothing but idle chatter."

"Solas, if he says _graxifalas_ he means it. But perhaps it's none of my business." She replies leaning her head on his shoulder as they search for a way out.

"He has poor taste in life choices. Regardless, I believe you know of the gift Corypheus gave you? I need you to hone it while I ward the rest of us so we don't get _burned_." Quaranir accentuates the burned part roughly. Solas is already gritting his teeth. He and this man would not get along. He was better off becoming better friends with Gelebor.

\-- --

Alina used the mark on demons within the cave effectively killing them all. Serana was excited to see that but Valerica was just making sure Alina wouldn't die and collecting demon remains for testing with their 'Daedric' remains. When we had found the way out, it was bitter cold. Almost deadly cold. Alina would have cleared the skies with her voice but that potentially could have caused an avalanche. They were stuck walking with magelight to the camp.  
  


People began singing to her, marking her as a piece of history. Marking her as a victor in the tide of this unrelenting battle. Which battle you may ask? The one for his heart. The one that will lead him off his path astray. The one that will ruin the lone wolf's path by gifting the wolf love. He heard wolves in the frozen forests howling in anguish. Were he not in camp, he would howl too. 

\-- --  
  


Once the dawn actually came he told her of Tarasyl'an Te'las and how to get there, grow the Inquisition. She seemed like she already knew the conversation but not how to get there which was an interesting note. He wrote it down mentally. He saw her marvel at the fortresses walls, at the spacious display of possible life there. For a while. He cursed at his mind mentally adding in words he did not want to hear at the moment. It was a cold truth he would have to deal with.

"Esh Bal Nium." Quaranir had commented earning a smile from Alina. 

Alina turns around with a huge grin facing all the people, soldiers and civilians alike. 

**"Welcome to Skyhold."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Failisse for reminding me♥️
> 
> °ALDMERIS Translations°
> 
> Esh Bal Nium- High, Stone, City
> 
> Graxifalas- Extremely Disgraceful
> 
> •ELVHEN Translations•
> 
> Ghilan'him banal'vhen- The Path That Leads Astray. (Commonly derogatory and is used for the title Arcane Enchanter but in this note used literal.) 
> 
> Solas sulevas dhea'him or sal'shiral- To stand tall means one more day of life.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It has been a good minute, as you can probably tell I removed a couple Authors Notes and stuff in attempt of reorganization. I have grieved my grandfather and will continue to grieve, but have been able to get back to writing for Halam'shivanas and Fall From Glory. Do expect updates to come along more frequently. I have been mapping them out during my time away and have a whole plot chart ready for this. I am excited to get back to writing. Lots of love from a random writer on the internet,
> 
> Odalys

**_Chapter 21- Welcome To Skyhold_ **

She drink the alcohol with ease, the burning liquor had a bitter taste that made her wince. On Earth, Nirn, and Thedas currently, Alina had never been a drinker. She commonly despised the taste, but it would do the job of giving her a slight buzz. After the tragic fall of Haven and after being proclaimed Inquisitor upon arrival in Skyhold: she needed a drink. Whether she knew the attack was coming, whether she knew she would be marked Inquisitor after the hundreds possibly thousands died in the battle, it felt horrible having this on your head. It reminded her of her battle against Alduin many years ago, Miraak at her side and the dragon had been felled in Sovngarde. It was a hard duty, but Corypheus was out there now, wreaking havoc and corrupting many people. Alduin was back and in Skyrim feasting upon the living and deceased so that none may earn their rest. She had feared for Miraak and those who had long since passed, and for those who have to live in fear for both even living or dying. It was a cruel fate.

Before she could take another swig, the bottle was snatched up by Solas, who surprisingly had Gelebor in tow.

"Liquor is not good for you, vhenan." Solas comments as Gelebor nods in avid agreement.

"But it hurts, Solas. I... I need something to help me let go at least a little." His eyes flash with sorrow for but a moment.

"We are here for you Alina. Alcohol is not the way to happiness, whether it numbs you, you will never find peace with it. Merely more sadness will come of it." Alina's head tilted in slight understanding, her pointed ears twitching slightly. 

"Did you forget what you told Ranmir In Winterhold? Something about Alcohol Poisoning being completely fatal?" Gelebor comments eying Alina in rather blatant worrying. Life was too precious in times of war, if she were a different person, he would have done the same thing. 

"I... know. The times have been tough Gelebor. Between losing Haven, all the bodies... I knew those people. I shook their hands. I could have done more-"

"Do not get me started on the things i should have done as an Knight Paladin. I could have saved Vyrthur, i could have saved my apprentices, my friends, i tried my best. And while sometimes i look back in sadness, in the end, i tried. Some people look on and do nothing, the cowardice, the response to battle, it is sometimes too much. But that is not you, nowhere near you. You are a strong capable woman who should not let her sadness not do her justice, who instead of swallowing down the misery, should swallow her tears with beautiful memories of the ones that fell." Gelebor pats her on the back, an approving look from Solas gives him assurance he said the right thing. Not only to Alina but to Solas as well, not that he knew of that of course.

"Vhenan. You knew my faults, my problems, even some that have not happened yet. I trust you have the strength to lift yourself to the courageous Isenatha we all know and adore." Solas comments. 

Alina tears up, she knows they are right, but what happened was wrong. Her hesitance to stand up was noticed by everyone. The Inquisitor, the herald, the one scared and drowning and drinking in a bar. The one expected to lead. But with courage burning in her heart, the blood of her kin boiling within her, the ferocity of her might awoke. The Inquisitor they deserve is here.

_**And she will hesitate no longer.** _

_**From the drop of her drink to the ground, the cheers in the tavern, and her strong spirit, The Inquisition was ready to repay Corypheus ten fold.** _


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina rushes into battle, no longer hesitant, and rising as a famed hero.

"You mean to tell me, that the dragons will be living behind Skyhold? In the mountains? The trade routes function because of the safety the routes hold! If people see dragons, i doubt Skyhold could become a trade market with them flying around!" Josephine debates facing Alina, clipboard in hand.

"Actually, that is an even safer route. Now that we have the dragons guarding the Fortress, we can move onto other things. The dragons will be a good defense, other than what the castle already has. Odahviing and Paarthurnax will be hunting in the mountains and guarding. This was their request. Durnehviir desires to be let out once every two days out back too from the Soul Cairn-" Cassandra cringed. "And well, who am i to argue? They have been nothing but helpful. Everyone here picked a room, the dragons simply chose the mountains."

"I- very well." 

Cullen eyed Alina closely. She had changed from her previous drinking situation. Her eyes had hardened after Haven, her hair and attire was now much more rugged than before. Underneath her eyes were eyebags, and she looked slightly more tanned. Her work outside the fortress was highly commended, and each time they went out, a Red Templar camp was destroyed. The mages were pleased, he also noted a minimum of shady mages, most were happy and content. Blood mage rates were at an all time low due to the dedication the mages had for earning their freedom. Well, they had earned it fron birth, twas society who did not like the contrast of abominations and demons. 

"You look tired Inquisitor, perhaps a rest will do you some good?" He asks, Alina has relief on her face immediately. 

"Thank goodness. A break! I am definitely telling Serana!" 

Alina's bloopers- 

"So, Halloween is the time of year when people dress up, kids, adults, anyone, in a costume!" 

"Like a Masquerade?" Josephine questions. A grin forming on the delighted Alina's face. 

"YES!" Alina twirls scaring the children with a loud, "BOO!" When she finishes. 

"So, you can dress up like Sister nightingale, Our Commander, Our Ambassador, anyone! Pick someone! The Inquisition will fund candy for each family to hand out door to door for the children. It keeps them active, but make sure someone who is old enough to babysit is with the child. If no one is available for you, let me know and i will take you personally in a group of children."

"Oh dear." Josephine thinks about the candy wrappers on the ground after the event.

_**It was a nightmare.** _


End file.
